


The Things We See

by Deansbaby11283



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliffhangers, Coma, Email inspired, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansbaby11283/pseuds/Deansbaby11283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop. Stop scrolling. Stop whatever you’re doing and listen you don’t belong here. This isn’t your life. My name is Dean and my brother Sam is helping me with this. You’ve been stuck in a coma for two years and Cas thinks he’s finally found a way to contact you. He thinks you should still be in touch with your memories of us, the Impala, and the Family Business. That’s why we think you’re so obsessed with Supernatural in your coma, because you realize where you belong. Wake up. Please I can’t live without you. Sam can’t live without you. I can’t stand you gone anymore, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. I should’ve known, I could’ve stopped this. We could still be together right now. Just please, wake up.  This was emailed to me a few days ago so I posted it and a girl gave me the idea to make it a fanfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright so emailed to me a few days ago was a picture and it freaked me out but on my Destiel Forever group they thought I should write a fanfic, now they’ll be two versions a female version and a male version, the picture that was sent to me said the following. Stop. Stop scrolling. Stop whatever you’re doing and listen you don’t belong here. This isn’t your life. My name is Dean and my brother Sam is helping me with this. You’ve been stuck in a coma for two years and Cas thinks he’s finally found a way to contact you. He thinks you should still be in touch with your memories of us, the Impala, and the Family Business. That’s why we think you’re so obsessed with Supernatural in your coma, because you realize where you belong. Wake up. Please I can’t live without you. Sam can’t live without you. I can’t stand you gone anymore, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. I should’ve known, I could’ve stopped this. We could still be together right now. Just please, wake up. So here we go leave me some feedback.

Chapter 1   
It all started two years ago, the day Dean’s life changed forever, Sophie and Dean had a fight before she left to fight Metatron, and to this day Dean blamed himself for everything that happened, all it took was Sophie flying into a wall in a warehouse her head hitting the wall right as Sam and Dean got there for the world to change and here they were. Sophie laying still on her bed in the Bunker attached to machines beeping telling the Winchesters, Castiel and The King of Hell that the girl they all loved was still alive she just refused to wake up, Castiel had dove inside her head multiple times but what he found inside her mind was to strong to break through on his own, she had to do this on her own.   
“What the hell do you mean do this on her own? Cas you said in her coma she’s made a new life, a life where she’s obessesed with a TV show called Supernatural, how is she supposed to wake up?” Dean huffed in annoyance pacing around the room with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.   
“Dean we can contact her it’s just going to take a while if Crowley and I put our minds together we can figure this out”. Castiel glared at the King of Hell his eyes full of hatred for the demon, if Sophie was awake she would yell at both of them for the looks, but she wasn’t that was the whole problem. Crowley nodded solemnly and put a hand on top of Dean’s shoulder looking at him with sad eyes, they all knew the truth about Crowley how much he actually cared for the Winchesters but no one mentioned it except Sophie, the tiny girl had called everyone on their bullshit and knew when they were lying, she was the only one who had been able to make Dean talk about his feelings the only one who had forced Sam to treat his brother like an actual brother after Gadreel. The only one made Dean’s feelings for Castiel apparent to everyone, the relationship between the angel, and the hunters were strange Sophie and Dean were engaged but she also let him go with Castiel no body understood it but the three of them were happy together and it wasn’t an open relationship Sophie had said on multiple occasions it was a one person pass and only one person.   
“Ok but what happens if we wake her up with no memory of us? She’s been out for a two years that has to some lasting effect on a person”. Sam brought up, Castiel sighed, he hadn’t thought of that.   
“That is the case I will heal her and she should be fine”. Everyone nodded solemnly and Dean went back to holding her hand and whispering his begs for her to wake up, just open her eyes and how sorry he was for yelling at her promising that if she woke back up he would shower her in guns and knives chuckling darkly at the joke.   
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
It was Tuesday again and Sophie was bouncing in her seat waiting for 8:00 she glanced at the clock, finally it was time she made a beeline to the Living Room with a smile on her face her Aunt Lisa smiled at her and turned the TV to the right channel, Sophie grabbed her pillow and brought her knees to her chest tonight was the night the mid-season finale of season 10 she turned her phone off and turned the TV volume up and watched the TV she giggled when Dean and Castiel sat so close together, they were her OTP and she loved them so much, she wished Dean could get over his stupidness and just admit how much he cared for the angel. When the end of the episode came and left with yet another cliffhanger she threw her hands in anger and yelled her unhappiness.   
She turned her phone back on and went straight to her Tumblr posting her anger and laughing at the people who agreed with her and posted funny reactions she went to sleep that night thinking about the preview for the next episode and counting down to January 20th when her favorite show would finally come back on the air.   
That night like every night she dreamed she was apart of that world, the only thing she always thought was different was how the dreams carried on with each other just last night she dreamt Dean had asked her to marry him and now she was dreaming that the were fighting about Metatron.   
“Dean you don’t understand he deserves to die and I don’t care if you back me up or not I will kill him look what he did at Cas! And all the other angels, they don’t deserve this we know where he is let’s take him out!” She said throwing her hands up her gray eyes showing her anger.   
“We go in there with a plan or we don’t go in at all, I won’t do that to my family Sophie”. Dean looked angry and his chest rose and fell quickly with his angry breathing.   
“What is that supposed to mean? Am I not apart of your family Dean is that what your telling me? You know what I’ll go in myself I don’t need you protecting me all the time”. Sophie took her engagement ring off and threw it at him running out the door and getting in her ’69 Camaro and driving away.   
Sophie woke up panting her hair sticking to her forehead, it felt so real she could feel the anger at Dean the complete sadness at hearing Dean distance himself like he did all the time. “Last time I watch Supernatural before bed”. All day at school she couldn’t shake the feeling like she didn’t belong there or like someone was holding her hand.   
“Really Soph? Your so weird sometimes no one is touching you and of course you belong here where else would you belong?” Sophie’s best friend asked her when she told her about it.   
“I don’t know it just feels like there’s somewhere else I should be, like I’m needed somewhere else, like someone else needs me”. Lindsay laughed at that.   
“Like who? Dean?” She said teasingly she grabbed her hand and they were drug to class by the bell.   
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
“Dean we found it! We can send her message over an email using hoodoo it’ll be tiring and needs to be as short as possible but we can contact her Crowley and I both think she’s been feeling out of it, or having dreams about things that happened before she went into her coma”.   
Dean looked up from Sophie’s sleeping form and up to Castiel his eyes glistening with tears “She took everything the wrong way I didn’t mean that she wasn’t my family I meant I didn’t want to lose her Cas what if she wakes hating me? I don’t think I can live with that baby”. Castiel’s eyes got wide, Dean had never called him or anyone else baby before he only said things like ‘babe’ and ‘angel face’ and that was always to Sophie never to him. Castiel scooted closer to Dean and grabbed his free hand with a small smile.   
“She’s not going to hate you, I don’t think she’s capable of hate, she’s too nice for that”. Castiel told him, Dean smiled sadly at him.   
“Okay let’s do this what do we need”. Dean stood and kissed Sophie’s forehead with a whispered I’ll be back to her and left with Castiel.   
Crowley leaned over the table looking at Sam putting things into a bowl while typing away on his computer, Sam made a small noise of victory at what he did and motioned them forward Dean rushed forward and Crowley held out a knife, “We need some blood, it needs to keep pouring while the message is being typed”. Dean nodded and made a deep cut across his palm and let it flow into the bowl.   
“Stop. Stop scrolling. Stop whatever you’re doing and listen you don’t belong here. This isn’t your life. My name is Dean and my brother Sam is helping me with this. You’ve been stuck in a coma for two years and Cas thinks he’s finally found a way to contact you. He thinks you should still be in touch with your memories of us, the Impala, and the Family Business. That’s why we think you’re so obsessed with Supernatural in your coma, because you realize where you belong. Wake up. Please I can’t live without you. Sam can’t live without you. I can’t stand you gone anymore, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. I should’ve known, I could’ve stopped this. We could still be together right now. Just please, wake up”. Dean typed and hit send hoping against hope that she would get the message and wake up soon but for now all they could was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You guys for your kind comments! AHHH Cucoo4Cas read one of my stories! If you haven't read My Empire of Dirt what are you doing with your life?? Go read it!!!! Its so angsty and amazing! Shout out to anyone who commented I really apperciate it and always answer them so keep them coming and questions or anything ask away I am all for questions thanks for reading and hope the wait was worth it! This chapter is a little short but this is all still setup longer chapters to come I promise.

The email light on her computer made Sophie look over and jump toward her computer with a smile, Lindsay lay on her Aunt’s bed and chuckled at Sophie’s silliness. Sophie clicked the email button and read through it what she saw made her freeze, she clicked reply and demanded a response and told whoever sent this that it wasn’t funny and to go away. Clicking send she smiled and was shocked to the core when her email said it was an invalid email and she couldn’t send it.  
Was it true? Was all this a lie? Her Aunt, her Dad, her friends were all made up? Was it a Djinn? Was she dying? No Dean had said it was a coma, and then it all clicked the dreams, the strange feelings, everything made sense she needed to wake up, Dean needed her, and if her dreams were right about how this happened after a fight Dean and her had, that meant Dean was blaming herself for this she got her determined face on and gathered her courage, she knew what she had to do, she had to wake up no matter, she pushed the laptop at Lindsay whose eyes got wide and scared.  
“Soph, what are you going to do? Are you really going to try to wake up? Your going to leave me? Are you sure this is for the best?” Lindsay said soflty.  
Sophie looked over at the girl who helped her with everything and nodded, “This isn’t my life, if this email is right, my life isn’t here you don’t even exist”. She said bluntly, she was never one to sugar coat things, Lindsay nodded solemnly and sighed.  
“He won’t be happy”. Was all Lindsay said and Sophie raised her brow at her in question.  
“Who won’t be happy?” Sophie asked her.  
“The one whose keeping you in a coma, he’s worked really hard to keep you away from the Winchesters without involving himself but know he’s going to have to get his hands dirty. Poor Metatron”. Lindsay said playing with the ends of her long blonde hair, Sophie froze in her seat and stared at her friend who just smiled, Sophie went to say something and the world went black.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
“Dean breathe what happened?” Sam asked his brother as he sat down next to him.  
“I was holding her hand again and talking to her like every night and her hand twitched and then her eye lids twitched and then she whispered my name”. Dean said eyes not moving from his fiancé’s face.  
Sam made a small noise of surprise and he touched his brother’s shoulder squeezing reassuringly and smiling he walked toward the door and smiled at Castiel who was bent over books reading furiously.  
“Well things are going-“ Sam was cut off by his brother screaming and the sound of a girl screaming everyone in the Bunker ran toward the sound and were shocked to see Dean trying to hold down the small girl who was screaming her head off, it wasn’t for the frightening picture Sam would’ve smiled at seeing and hearing her but he didn’t understand what was going on. Why was she screaming? Sam ran as fast as his long legs would carry him and froze at the doorway, Sophie was glowing like Angel Grace was flowing out of her Castiel sucked in a breath behind Sam who looked over at him with wide eyes.  
“Dean! Don’t hold her down let her go your just going to get hurt, this is a lot more complicated than we originally thought”. Castiel wrung his hands together pulling Dean away from his fiance’s body.  
“What the Hell do you mean it’s more complicated? She’s in a freaking coma and right now she looks like an angel is attacking her so you tell me where it gets more complicated?” Dean stood his ground in the kitchen of the Bunker.  
Castiel sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, his fatigue showing, “At first I just thought it was a result of stress and hitting her head that made her go into that coma but then that just happened and I smelled it, Metatron is all over this, his Grace is sealing her, last night when she whispered your name she should’ve been able to wake up right then but something or someone stopped her and this reeks of Metatron and there’s only one way to fix this, but its impossible”. Castiel shook his head and groaned in annoyance.  
“Well what is it? Kill Metatron because that’s not so impossible its actually pretty alright right now”. Sam said, Castiel shook his head.  
“Killing Metatron won’t help, Metatron is the only one keeping her alive, just not conscious no this is going to take a lot more work and searching”. Castiel finished looking at Dean with sad eyes.  
“Come on Cas just out with it already”. Dean said with a slight snap.  
“In order to bring Sophie back, with her memories intact, we have to find someone, we need to find God”. Castiel said with a sigh.  
“Son of a Bitch!” Dean exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table in anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstory and a bunch of other stuff we get some answers and such

Chapter 3   
Sophie woke with a jump, no dreams, no weird feelings nothing she was strapped to a table though which was definitely different , she pulled at her restraints and sighed, and then everything rushed back to her, the email, the talk with Lindsay, shit she was in trouble damn angels, she chuckled to herself and then got serious, in this situation what would Sam and Dean do? They would try to get out and if the villain comes in make smartass remarks, have some epic fight scene and then limp there way out, no problem, every fight move she knows she learned from Dean how hard could this be?   
Turns out it was a lot harder than they make it seem on TV, first Sophie didn’t carry a knife on her at all times like really who does? Stupid Winchesters a voice in her head reminded her she chuckled darkly at that and looked around her next to the table was a doctor’s setup and she squirmed trying to get her fingers to lift enough to grip the scapel and cut her ties away.   
“You are a feisty one aren’t you Sophie?” A voice that sounded like nail on a chalk board said to her Sophie whipped her head and a scowl fixed itself on her delicate features, Metatron stood there looking as annoying and arrogant as ever she growled and struggled still.   
“I suggest you let me go, you know better than anyone that the Winchesters and Castiel will be here even if they have to fight Heaven and Hell to do it they’ll never let me down”. Sophie said not the snarky comment she wanted to make but threats were just as good.   
“Yeah, sure now let’s tighten those straps and move that table away shall we?” Metatron grabbed the straps that held her to the bed and tighten them moving the table away after wards.   
“Touch me one more fudging time and I’ll fudging kill you”. Sophie said Metatron rolled his eyes at her and walked out of the room, she needed to work on her sarcastic comments reusing Dean’s was not going to work.   
“How in the fucking Hell are we supposed to find God? He skipped out of Heaven how many years ago? We don’t even know what he looks like!” Dean said throwing his hands up Sophie finally stomped screaming and just whimpered occasionally in her sleep as Dean like to think of it.   
“We know of one person who knows who God is because they’ve recently seen him”. Castiel looked over at Sam who held his hands up.   
“I haven’t seen him! Don’t look at me!” Sam said defensively   
“No but you’ve seen someone whose seen him actually you just saw him last night”. Castiel crossed his arms and raised a brow at Sam who froze looking at Dean before looking back at Castiel.   
“Who is he talking about Sammy?” Dean asked   
Sam blushed before looking at his hands “Um, Gabriel, he’s uh talking about Gabriel”. Dean looked at his brother with wide eyes.   
“Gabriel as in the Archangel? The one who died? Killed by Lucifer? Left a porno for a will? That Gabriel?” Dean asked,   
Sam nodded still looking down “He’s not really dead last I talked to him he said he’s not dead because God brought him back they’ve been staying together but he won’t tell me who it is”. Sam said   
“And why may I ask would Gabriel see you?” Dean asked his younger brother.   
“Um, ok so Gabriel and I have been uh together since he came back”. Sam finally looked at his brother who looked back with a shocked expression.   
“Obviously I have no room for judging at all so we aren’t even going to go there, call him now tell him the situation, tell him we need God make sure he knows how serious this is”. Dean growled out clenching his fist in anger.   
Sam grabbed his phone and walked out of the room talking quietly, Dean and Castiel went back in Sophie’s room and held hands silently, “Cas, I didn’t mean to yell at you I just really need her back man”. Dean said and they both knew that was the closest any of them were getting to an apology.   
“Dean do you remember the time we all first met Sophie?” Castiel asked, Dean laughed and nodded remembering back to simpler times.   
~2 years earlier~  
Sam, Castiel, and Dean walked cautiously toward the girl who was strung up by her wrists, eyes closed, blonde hair ratted with blood. Dean ran over motioning for Castiel and Sam to secure the rest of the warehouse. Dean made it over to the girl and carefully grabbed her, her eyes flew open and she gasped trying to squirm away from him.   
“Hey its ok my name is Dean my little brother Sam and my best friend Castiel are securing the place we’re here to get you out of here”. Dean said quietly she stopped moving and nodded slowly, letting Dean cut her down and carry her out laying her in the Impala and covering her with a blanket.   
It made no sense to Sam, it was obviously a Djinn but this Djinn didn’t want his victims hapy or sad it just wanted victims the little girl Dean saved had been here for over two years just hanging there that’s when he was attacked threw into the wall, he groaned when he stood up and held the weapon is his hands but Castiel took them out for him and checked Sam out to make sure he was okay.   
They all piled back in the Impala, Dean letting Sam drive so he could sit in the back with the young girl, they brought her to a motel and helped her get cleaned up she limped out of the bathroom slowly drying her hair in a towel as she did.   
“Hey, how are you doing?” Dean asked gently making Sam raise a brow at him questionly the girl just went through a bunch of shit and Dean was trying to get in her pants? Not to mention she couldn’t be more than 15 years old.   
“I’m fine just a little sore”. She said strongly sitting crossed legged on the closest bed with a smile.   
“Well I think introductions are in order that’s Castiel our resident Angel” he pointed to Castiel with a smile and the girl nodded in understanding “That’s my little gigantor of a brother Sam and I’m Dean”. The girl nodded and smiled.  
“ I’m Sophie, I’m originally from Modesto, California but I moved around a lot as a kid I also know my parents are dead after that Djinn thing kidnapped me”. Sophie looked at her hands and smiled.   
“I think its weird that you say when you were a kid you can’t be any older than 15”. Sam spoke up and Sophie laughed a sound that made Dean’s stomach knot up in the good way it sounded like bells and waterfalls and Dean decided he wanted to hear more of it.   
“I haven’t been 15 for a while I just turned 25 last week I was good at keeping track of days”. She said and Sam looked at her with wide eyes.   
“ I never would’ve guessed”. He said shortly with a smile.   
That night she slept on the bed and Sam slept on the couch Castiel leaving to go get supplies and Dean slept on the other bed after much arguing with Sam, the arrangement didn’t last long though Sophie kept having nightmares and the only one who was able to help calm her down was Dean she would climb into bed with him pull the covers over both of them and curl into his side taking a deep breath inhaling his scent, Dean didn’t mind at first it was akward he felt things for the small little firecracker and he didn’t want to over step, it wasn’t until Sophie realized Dean was uncomfortable in the small bed that she lightly slapped his shoulder and told him she wasn’t some fragile flower and if she was uncomfortable she would tell him about it, so Dean would bring Sophie into his side and she would lay across his chest.   
The small group of ragtag Hunters never seprated for more than a few weeks Sophie was there through everything she yelled at Dean for being stupid, she cried with Dean when his brother almost died they stayed together no matter what and when Dean asked her out a year later Sophie was more than eager to say “Hell yes”.   
~Present Day~  
“I knew right then that she was special her injuries were more severe than she let on and I knew she was meant to be a Winchester right then”. Castiel said with a small smile.   
“Little bro long time no see!” Gabriel announced as soon as Sam let him in the Bunker door , Castiel smiled at his older brother and pulled him into a hug, Gabriel turned to Sam and motioned for him to open the door wider he did and everyone froze when they saw who stood there he wasn’t in his usual ratty clothes instead he was dressed in all white a grin on his familiar face.   
“We asked for God, not Chuck and how is he even alive? I thought there could only be one prophet at a time?” Dean asked, Chuck got in the Bunker and closed the door behind him motioning for a seat and sat down.   
“Ok so we should get a few things straight here Dean first of all I’m not a prophet I was never a prophet and I also want you to know that I’m sorry I never wanted to interfere I wanted freewill for all my children”. Chuck finished and looked over at Castiel asking for forgiveness, Castiel must’ve realized what happened and he growled lauching forward and punching Chuck straight in the jaw. Chuck made a small noise of annoyance and flexed his jaw “See this is why I always appear as stupid shit no clocks a burning bush”.   
A few hours later after all the yelling settled down Chuck sighed and told them all he had no idea what to do with Sophie but he was going to lay into Metatron and all they could do was wait and hope that Chuck could talk some sense into his scribe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but trust me things are about to get serious I'm really excited for the next few chapters

Chapter 4   
Sophie sighed and flopped down again, the thing they never mention on TV is that when your tied up the villain never lets you go pee and after being held by the stupid scribe of God for three freaking days no food or drink or anything Sophie was surprised by the amount she needed to pee and after screaming herself hoarse for hours she finally realized Metatron wasn’t even there.   
Then she heard voices the first she recognized as Metatron right away like really how could you not recognize your captor? The second took a while to recognize she hadn’t heard it in so long and then it dawned on her it was Chuck she thanked her fake Mother and Father for her ability to eaves drop on people.   
“Sir, I can’t believe your still around what are you doing here?” Metatron said with a slight shake in his voice he sounded scared.   
“Metatron the Winchester’s called on me seems you’ve taken something from them and they want it back, your supposed to be an angel Metatron my scribe and you’ve been causing nothing but trouble for the humans! Now where is she?” Chuck said with a strong voice that sent chills down Sophie’s spine that’s when she decided she would make herself known.   
“I’m in here!” Sophie yelled after a bunch of noise Chuck burst through the door Metatron on his heels, Metatron raised a knife over his head and Sophie yelled out making Chuck turn around and press his palm to his forehead and Metatron dropped to the ground.   
Sophie gasped and grabbed her throat it felt like she was dying and Chuck rushed over at her pressing fingers to her head and the pain went away.   
“You need to wake up now Dean needs you”. Chuck said gently with a small smile.   
So Sophie struggled against the haze in her head and woke up in a bed at the Bunker hooked up to machines and Dean sound asleep next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New devoplements are made and awesomeness is discovered.....sort of

Chapter 5   
Sophie lie there for a while thinking she wanted to surprise the boys not just get up and say surprise! She wanted to freak them out just a little bit, so smiling to herself she pulled off the heart monitor and everything else and lay there still the machine beeped loudly pulling both Sam and Dean out of there sleep, Dean was the first to bolt up.   
“No, no, no Sophie don’t you dare quit on me don’t you dare I’ll do anything I’ll rub your feet or go all the way to Kansas City to get that stupid cereal you like just don’t leave me”. Dean said tears in his eyes he put his head in his hands and Sophie sat up telling Sam silently to stay quiet he smiled at her and nodded.   
“You know I could go with a foot rub, being unconscious for as long as I have you get really sore, and honestly I’d rather have some burgers I feel like I can eat the entire world and still be hungry”. She said with a smile, Dean’s head flew up and he rammed his mouth with hers a kiss that said everything Dean himself couldn’t it was heated and passionate and what they both needed at a time like this. They broke apart when the need for oxygen was too strong to ignore they both smiled at each other foreheads touching eyes glistening with tears.   
“So uh guys are you just going to sit there and stare at each other or are you going to share?” Sam said with a smile, Sophie laughed and pulled Sam into a hug burying her nose into his shoulder and breathing in the scent of old books and salad.   
“I missed you guys”. Sophie said thickly with a short laugh Sam and Dean laughed with her and Sophie’s eyes got wide and she jumped off the bed quickly making her fall back down she tried again slowly with still no success she looked up at Sam and Dean with concern and Dean smiled at her.   
“You were out for two years, your legs aren’t used to holding weight it’ll take some time, here baby I’ll help you were do you want to go?” Dean asked her gently, picking her up and carrying her to the door, she glared at him and sighed.   
“I wanna see Cas and Crowley”. She said with a pout Dean chuckled slightly at her and nodded carrying her down the hallway to where he knew they both would be, in the library researching.   
Dean cleared his throat when he entered the room, tiny blonde haired girl curled against his chest breathing in the scent of Dean gunpowder, whiskey, and leather it was easily her favorite scent ever. Crowley looked up first a sarcastic remark on his lips but seeing Sophie made it die he ran up to Dean and in a moment of weakness grabbed the small girl from Dean and wrapped her in an embrace everyone in the room stared in shock as the King of Hell and the small Hunter clung to each other and cried when they finally broke apart Crowley set the girl on the library table and smiled at her.   
“You worried us little firecracker”. Crowley told her, using his nickname for her, she smiled and shook her head.   
“I missed you guys so much, where’s Castiel?” She asked looking in front of her, Castiel came from the bookshelves a smile on his face he hugged her tightly.   
“Its good to see you talking and moving around”. He said she nodded and smiled.   
“Ok where is Chuck and I know you guys didn’t just magically find God all by yourselves so bring who ever helped him with you”. Dean sighed and shook his head.   
“Last we saw him he went to go discuss with Metatron we haven’t seen him since”. Dean said Sophie laughed and Dean smiled fondly at her he missed the sound of her laugh and the way her whole body got into it.   
“He said he was going to discuss with Metatron? I would hate to see his version of a fight”. She said with a smile.   
“I don’t fight Sophie, Metatron was disloyal and tried to kill me I protected myself and as you saw it wasn’t much of a fight”. Chuck said from behind everyone, Sophie laughed   
“I guess you’re right thank you”. Sophie said with a smile.   
After a while Gabriel came out of Sam’s room with a smile, Sophie introduced herself and was shocked to find out he was the Gabriel she surprised everyone by pulling him down into a hug whispering in his ear her thanks for saving her boys even if they weren’t hers at the time.   
Sophie sat on the couch much to her dismay she hated it she wanted to run again or even just walk! Castiel said he could easily heal her but with his Grace fading she wanted Gabriel to do it he smiled at her and nodded and touched her forehead gently she felt better but Dean being his usual protective self wouldn’t let her walk around too much.   
Sophie got up anyway though when he wasn’t watching she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Naked juice and walked back down the hall to the living room to watch a show that Dean put on for her. That’s when it happened the first of many, Mary Winchester stood in front of her, eyes wide a terrified look on her face, Sophie dropped her juice and let out a girly (but totally not scared) scream, Dean came running in gun in hand he dropped it when he saw who it was his face falling into a mask of indifference one that Sophie can see right through.   
“I don’t know what’s going on”, Mary said silently after the Winchester did all the necessary tests to see if it was really her, Mary held a cup of tea in her hands and had a blanket on her shoulders so did Sophie they sat close together both half huddled together “One minute your Father and I are sitting in the Roadhouse arguing about his bad parenting when a man came in, he said his name was Metatron and then told us that everyone in the bar was coming back and I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was here and there was a tiny little blonde girl walking around”. Sophie smiled  
“Walking around? Sophie!” Dean said sternly Sophie rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.   
“I was thirsty you were busy so I got up you must’ve forgotten that Gabriel healed me I’m fine,” She turned to Mary and smiled soflty. “ I’m Sophie, Dean’s fiancé”. She told her with a smile.  
“Wait you and Dad were fighting? In Heaven?” Dean asked taking his eyes off his fiancé for the first time in a long time.   
Mary sighed and nodded “Not exactly fighting I just didn’t find him until today, and I seen all the stuff he did and said and I just wanted him to know how angry I was”. Mary told them, she grabbed both of her boy’s hands and smiled “Dean I want you to know you aren’t worthless, you aren’t just put on the Earth to protect your brother, Sam I want you to know you are not determined by blood, you having demon blood and going down that wrong path with Ruby has nothing to do with who you are you are both loved and wanted”. Mary finished with a sad smile and Sophie wiped at her eyes hoping no one noticed she was crying.   
Gabriel and the clan fit in very well with Mary, they all laughed and talked like no one knows, at first Dean was sure that Mary wouldn’t get along with Gabriel, thinking that the Trickster would make her uncomfortable but it was the exact opposite they got along very well picking on Sam the entire time, the long haired moose just blushed and picked at his bread.   
A loud crash from the back of the Bunker had everyone on their feet, grabbing weapons and walking slowly toward the noise everyone on edge, Dean turned the corner sharping and froze at what he found he dropped the gun for the second time that night and his mouth hung open like a fish.  
Sam and Dean both said it at the same time shock evident in their voices. “Jessica?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sophie's back! Yay! And so is Mary! People being brought back will be a big part of this next part. We're going to find out that Chuck messed some stuff up when he helped Sophie I won't say any spoiler but if you really want them you can inbox me and maybe I'll give you some.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff until we get to the issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we have a little bit of a time jump right here but not too much there be a look back at what happened when Jess came back and we get a little more back story on Sophie and why her parents are dead. And as you can see i changed some of the tags and warnings so if any of those tags are triggers or anything do not read the part in italics anything after that is all good.

Chapter 6   
Sophie screamed again as her Father kicked her side, she begged for her life told him she wouldn’t do it again, but to no avail, she didn’t remember how she got up but suddenly she was up and hovering over her Father holding her side and spitting blood she brought her foot up and with tears in her eyes she stomped his face with her foot.   
When her mother got in she was in hysterics asking her Daughter what happened and not happy with the answer she got, what Sophie didn’t know was, in her Mother’s hand was an envolpe of money, money that was from the Mother and devote christain( or so she called herself) selling her Daughter to a demon, a demon whom the Mother thought to be an angel, by the name of Meg.   
Meg was vicious and didn’t care about the young girl’s feelings, Sophie beat herself up for weeks after she was taken but the demon, she was only at her parent’s because her boyfriend was drunk and she didn’t want to deal with him and she regretted every minute of it. Meg didn’t want much, just a human to play with, she kept a Djinn around just in case someone she called the Winchester’s came looking for her.   
Meg dug the blade into her side and twisted it sharply making Sophie scream out in pain whimpering and begging for her to stop, all she did was chuckle and do it again on the other side.  
“The more you scream the happier it makes me I have a friend who wants to play with you hope you don’t mind, oh wait even if you did your tied up a little”. Meg giggled into her hand like a little girl and walked out of the room, in walked a man huge and bulky he smiled sickenly at Sophie and grabbed her by the chin pressing their lips together-  
Sophie bolted awake , a scream in her throat and sweat rolling down her back, she looked around swiftly trying to decipher where she was, the room was dark but she could smell Dean, hear his soft breaths against his pillow and she sighed carefully getting out of bed and walking quietly down the hallway and toward the kitchen she passed Jessica and Mary’s room on the way and shook her head at the drama that brought.   
~ 2 weeks ago ~   
Sam and Dean stood in shock looking between the former dead girl and love of Sam’s life and each other Jessica smiled at Sam and walked a little closer. As if they were magnets Sam and Dean backed away almost instantly they both had dropped their weapons so had Gabriel, Castiel and Mary but not Sophie she remembered Dean’s rules, never lose sight of what needs to be done, she raised her gun and pointed it right at her heart she carefully grabbed the holy water, silver knife, and salt over to Dean “Make sure its actually her before you get to excited”. She said to her fiancé not taking her eyes off the newcomer.   
Dean nodded and did what Sophie asked of him, Jessica looked at him with a “are you fucking kidding me” look and Dean just shrugged, Sam was still pressed up on the wall staring at Jessica with his mouth hanging open.   
“Hey Sammy if you keep your face like that it’ll stay that way”. Sophie said with a smile, still Sam stood not saying anything just staring at the other girl in the room.   
After Jessica passed the test she wanted answers, what year was it? Why was she back? Who were these people? Everyone answered as easily as they could and then the question came that made Sam cringe as it was answered.   
“Who killed me?” She asked in a whisper, Sophie looked to Dean for the answer.   
“What do you remember?” Dean asked gruffly patting his brother’s leg comfortingly .   
“I remember waiting for Sam to come back from finding your dad in his hunting trip, and someone came in the house I thought it was Sam so I jumped up with the box in hand and ran forward but some invisible force pushed me back and into a wall and then my stomach hurt and I remember panicking and then nothing”. Jessica said looking at her hands.   
“What box?” Sam asked with a rough voice.   
We all knew what she was talking about but no one wanted to believe it, no one wanted to believe just how happy Sam was with this girl and how it was ripped away in fire and pain. “It was an uh, a pregnancy test, and uh it was positive”. Sam choked out a sob and ran from the room Gabriel hot on his heels, Mary covered her mouth with a tiny gasp and engulfed Jess into an embrace.   
It took awhile for Dean to answer Jess’ question, to tell her it was a demon named Azazel and that he was dead for good, hopefully, it took even longer for Sam to come back with Gabriel holding onto his hand tightly they sat apart from the group talking in hushed voices foreheads touching and sad smiles on each others faces.   
That night Dean and Sophie lay awake talking about the nightmares Sophie had, had since she got out of the stupid place, that’s one of the reasons that Dean and Sophie got along so well, they both had there share of darkness and could talk about it easily knowing the other would understand what they had gone through.   
~Present Day~   
Finally making it to the kitchen Sophie opened the fridge and got out the milk chugging nearly the entire carton, she put the lid back on and stuck it back in the fridge she sat on the counter after that eating a granola bar, that’s when the door to the bunker swung open and closed laughing was heard to guy voices and the sound of kissing, Sophie peered around the corner to see Gabriel and Sam stumbling in, Gabriel wrapped around Sam and Sam trying to flick on the lights as he moved, Sophie smiled and chuckled to herself shaking her head and finishing eating and hopping off the counter going back to Dean and curling into his side hoping the nightmares would pass.   
“Dean Winchester we are not having fake flowers at our wedding”. Sophie said with a small smack on his arm.   
“Oh come on! Please?” Dean asked her with sad eyes, Sophie and Dean sat at a table in the bunker flower books open everywhere, the book they had open now had a bunch of fake flowers in it used in some famous rockers band that Dean loved.   
“No! This isn’t a funeral! So orchids or roses?” Sophie asked with a smile, Dean sighed and picked the orchids. “Good choice, I’m already allowing our first dance to be to More Than Words by Extreme but having flowers used in another wedding is too much”. She said with a small smile, Dean rolled his eyes and pushed the books away grabbing her and putting her on top of the table with swift movements, he kissed her slowly at first but then as time went on it got more passionate and desperate she moved back on the table so Dean could get on it too, Dean played with the edges of her shirt and ran his fingers along her stomach.   
“Oh come on guys! On the table really? We eat there!” Sam said from the doorway, Sophie and Dean broke apart quickly and cleared their throats fixing themselves and Dean grabbing a flower book and running to the bathroom with it covering his crotch, Sophie chuckled behind her hand and jumped off the table.   
“Sorry Sam but you know I saw a little more of you and Gabriel then I ever wanted to see”. Sophie said with a smirk, right as Jess walked in, Sophie looked at her with sympathetic eyes and Jess shrugged and walked to the table.   
“Who’s getting married?” Jess asked.   
“Dean and I are”. Sophie said picking up the books and organizing them and putting them on the shelves lining the walls and grabbing another stack of color books.   
Jess looked worried for a second and grabbed Sam’s arm whispering something in his ear, he laughed and grabbed his stomach tears coming to his eyes.   
“Yes Sophie knows about Dean and Castiel she doesn’t mind”. Sam said Sophie smiled and nodded opening a book and frowning at it, she groaned and hopped off the table running toward the other bathroom and puking her guts up in it.   
“Every damn time”. Sophie got up and cleaned her mouth out walking back to the color books and groaning, Gabriel came in pretty soon after that and kissed Sam on the cheek, Sam smiled and leaned into the touch.   
Gabriel looked over to the bride to be and drew in a shocked breath getting on his tiptoes to whisper in Sam’s ear, who also gasped “Why is there so much gasping behind me? Never seen a girl throw up before?” Sophie flipped the page angrily.   
“Sophie uh since you’ve been walking around and not being a vegetable have you and Dean had any uh fun times?” Gabriel asked wiggling his eyebrows.   
“Uh strange question there Gabe but yeah why do you ask?” Sophie said with a smile Gabriel sat down next to her and grabbed her hands.   
“You know that I’m the messenger of God and Angel of childbirth right?” Gabriel asked her gently everyone was shocked at how serious he was and at that Dean was back looking a lot less flushed and a lot more happy, Sophie nodded slowly “Well that means I have a gift I can tell when people are pregnant and uh Sophie your expecting”. Gabriel said with a smile.   
Sophie froze looking to Dean for help, Dean had the same expression on his face and as if they were connected their faces morphed into happiness, tears in their eyes as they went to each other smiling and laughing.   
“We’re going to have a baby”. Dean said.   
“You’re going to be a daddy”. Sophie said with a small laugh.   
Arms circled the happy couple and pulled them into a hug, even Jess who from the day she got there seemed out of place joined in on the hugging they were all happy and content little did they know everything would change, maybe if Dean would’ve known what was going to happen he would’ve protected his small little family better than he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Yassss hope you enjoy its my first time writing smut but i had a little help from cuccoo4cas so thank you to her if you haven't read her stories go read them they are amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a little of a flashback smut and then a time jump it won't be the last one so sorry if you don't like time jumps its just easier for me to write jumps then anything else. Tell me what you think!

Chapter 7   
1 year earlier  
It had been four years since Gabriel died and still Sam wasn’t over it, he couldn’t look at candy without wanting to curl up and cry for the rest of his life, anytime Dean watched Dr. Sexy MD Sam made an excuse to leave and not come back until he knew it was over, all he thought about was that kiss, the one that changed everything. It was even worse when Lucifer possessed him, all he did was replay Gabriel’s death over and over again, and it hurt now that’s all he dreamt about he would wake up in the middle of the night Gabriel’s name on his lips and sweat pouring down his back.   
Now with Dean looking like Sam felt and his soon to be sister in a coma his life was falling apart around him and all Sam needed was his angel, Sam sighed and flopped down on his bed, he couldn’t deal with his brother right now he just couldn’t deal with that sad look on his face, so he got a book out and began to read but his mind kept wandering back to golden eyes he groaned and sat up, turning his back to his window he put his head in his hands and cried he missed Gabriel, yeah they never really talked about the kiss they shared in the motel room before he ran off to kill Lucifer but he knew that the Angel loved him.   
“Wow Sammy nice digs although you don’t look very happy what’s wrong Samsquatch?” A voice behind him said, Sam spun around fast and gasped standing against the window sill that wasn’t really a window was his Angel, Sam got up on his long legs and crossed the room in two strides grabbing Gabriel’s shoulders and squeezing them to make sure it was really him not some hallucination.   
“Gabe?” His voice cracked a little and Gabriel smiled sadly and nodded, Sam brought his mouth down to his and kissed the shorter man with everything he had in his body, Gabriel paused for a second and then surged forward knocking both of them on the bed with a force that made Sam smile.   
They kissed for a while until Gabriel kissed down his neck and sucked they both knew there would be marks but at that time neither cared at that moment nothing existed outside of two bodies, Gabriel pulled Sam’s shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, he kissed down his chiseled chest and whispered things like ‘missed you’ and I’m sorry’ and threw in some ‘your so beautiful’ that made Sam blush, Gabriel got to the top button of his pants and raised his head a little bit with one brow up asking permission to continue Sam nodded not trusting his voice at the moment.   
Gabriel grinned and unbuttoned his jeans pulling them off his legs Gabriel stuck his thumbs into his briefs and pulled them down, Sam’s cock stood at attention and Gabriel grinned at him, Sam shook his head an Gabriel looked up confused.   
“I want to feel you inside me”. Sam said huskily and Gabriel nodded in understanding he quickly rid himself of his clothes and , Sam, reached over and threw a bottle of lube at Gabriel who uncapped it and lathered his fingers in it pushing one slowly into Sam with a hiss, Sam arched off the bed at the intrusion and moaned as Gabriel crooked his finger and brushed it against his prostate sending sparks through his body, slowly Gabriel added another finger and scissored him open causing Sam to moan again louder the before and Gabriel put a hand over his mouth.   
“You have to stay quiet don’t want Dean to find out I’m alive this way do you?” Gabriel asked with a smirk Sam shook his head and Gabriel removed his hand “Are you ready?” Gabriel asked him with an eyebrow raised, Sam nodded eagerly and Gabriel added some lube to his cock lining up with Sam’s hole he slowly pushed in and stayed still waiting for Sam to give him the okay.   
“God-Gabe move!” Sam demanded in whisper and Gabriel pulled out slightly before and thrust back in slowly, but one glare from Sam made him set a faster pace and the room was soon filled with groans and the sound of skin slapping against skin Gabriel didn’t want to cum before Sam so he grabbed the taller man’s cock in his hand and stroked at the same pace as his thrusts causing Sam to arch off the bed and whisper Gabriel’s name before spilling his seed on his hand. Gabriel was soon to follow and used the last of his energy to clean them both off and kiss Sam on the forehead before curling into him and sighing in happiness.   
“I really have missed you Sam, when I died I knew it was a dirty move kissing you and running off to Lucifer, but I don’t know it just happened and I never regretted a moment of it and then I died and I begged my Father to bring me back I had a moose to get back to”. Gabriel said pressing a kiss to Sam shoulder.   
Sam smiled and rolled over “It was hard knowing you were dead, and when I was upset and couldn’t do a thing about it, I couldn’t cry because Dean would ask questions, couldn’t pray to any other Archangel when they were still here because again Dean would ask questions so I just suffered in silence”. Sam shrugged and Gabriel pressed another kiss to his shoulder with a smile.   
That’s when Sam realized that he loved the stupid trickster and it scared him, he only ever loved Jess and look how that ended. “Stop thinking so much Sam, its called after sex bliss for a reason”. Gabriel said softly. “Do you mind if I stay?” Gabriel asked hesitantly.   
Sam looked at him and smiled “Of course but uh let me tell my brother would you? If he comes in or something just he’ll freak out if its not me that tells him”. Sam told him, Gabriel smiled and pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead.   
“Go to sleep now Sammy”. Sam nodded and snugged closer to Gabriel’s chest and went to sleep for once in four years he slept through the night.   
Sam woke the next morning to a cold bed, the only that told him it wasn’t a dream was the note laying on the nightstand with a sucker on it.   
Sam,   
So sorry I had to run off but your brother was coming down the hall and right now can’t be the best time to tell him about us, Cassie walked in on us sleeping but said he’s keep quiet about it, I enjoyed last night hope you did too call me sometime.   
Gabriel (555)699-9669   
It was weeks until Sam seen Gabriel again but when he did show up again an explantion was given for being gone so long, he was with God and he needed help, Sam demanded to know where he was but Gabriel insisted that he couldn’t tell him, that he was under witness protection too and if anyone knew that shouldn’t it could be dangerous for everyone. It was hard to keep secrets from his brother but he knew, now wasn’t the time, with Sophie out for the count and not able to stand up for Sam he knew he needed to wait, but Sam had never been happier. 

Present Day (2 months from the last chapter)   
Sam chuckled at the memory and put the pan he had been washing into the dishwasher, he turned off the water and dried his hands.   
“Dean! We are getting married in a week and you still haven’t done your tux fittings or picked out your wedding party! Get on it and stop playing with my stomach she kicks when you touch it”. Sophie said teasingly, Sam chuckled and brought Sophie her drink from the fridge, it was a weird drink that the internet said will help in the growth of a baby with spinach and strawberries and she drank one a day, on Dean’s orders.   
“Ok I can pick my wedding party right here Sam is my best man, Cas is my second best man, and Gabriel”. Dean said grabbing her drink from Sam with a smile and handing it to Sophie who made a face at it but took a drink anyway.   
“I’ve had my wedding party picked since they came back and I for one am surprised that you don’t have Ash on your wedding party”. Sophie said taking another drink and smiling at her soon to be husband, Ellen, Jo, and Ash came back but not without some problems Ellen and Jo both had PTSD they hated loud noises, they never left each other for long but they were better now. Ash on the other hand was a different story, he only talked in Enchocian, when Dean questioned it, Castiel and Gabriel took a hard look, turns out he was kept in angelic prison and only escaped when Metatron cast the spell to bring people back.   
“Well who is on your wedding party?” Dean asked mockingly.   
“Jess, Jo, and Jody the three J’s” She said with a laugh bouncing off to the bathroom . “Go get your guys tuxes fitted or I will hurt you”. She said slamming the door behind her.   
“Damn pregnant women they are the scariest people around”. Dean said with a slight shake of his head.   
Mary, Jo, Ellen, and Jody, who got here a few weeks ago all walked in carrying boxes in their hands they set them on the table and wiped their hands off on their pants “Dean Winchester a husband, and a Dad I never would have guessed”. Jody said with a smile “Congratulations Dean”. She said after that with a pat on his shoulder , Dean grinned hugely and nodded.   
“Honey there’s a lady coming here in a few hours about cake, don’t worry she’s a hunter friend of your Father’s her name is Kate”. Mary said and Dean froze in place turning to his brother slowly but they both dropped it, they weren’t going to say anything unless it actually was her.   
“Sounds good Mom”. Dean said he totally ignored Jo’s whipping noises.   
“So Dean how do you feel about being a Dad?” Jo asked and Dean cleared his throat and smiled.   
“I feel ecastic, but also scared, ya know? Like what if I turn into my Dad or something I want her to be able to protect herself but I also want her to be able to have a childhood”. Dean said with a small smile.   
Jo nodded and smiled sadly at him, but Mary came over and her eldest son a hug wrapping her small arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder “I’m sorry baby, I never wanted this for you or your brother”. Mary said softly, Dean just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.   
“I know Mom, I know”. He said patting her shoulder after a few moments the broke apart and smiled at each other. After the small moment of chick flickness everyone went back to joking and unpacking boxes.   
“Uh, Babe I hope you know these people because they said they know you”. Sophie said walking down the hall drinking her drink and looking confused.   
Adam and his Mother walked behind her and Sam and Dean froze seeing the half brother they forgot about standing there looking completely fine he looked strong and confident and then he spoke and that’s when Dean realized.   
“Hello Sam, Dean”. Adam said his voice sharp like knives, it could cut glass.   
This wasn’t their brother. It was Michael.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
In Heaven when John Winchester showed up  
Everything was perfect in Heaven, they Angels hadn’t bothered anyone in a long time and everyone in the Roadhouse felt like they could finally relaxed, at this moment Jo was sitting on the counters and laughing at something, Pamela said when the door burst open and Ash came back in dragging someone with him, Mary stood scared for a moment it was her boys, she would be happy to see them of course but it was too soon right now.   
It wasn’t, it was John and everyone held their breaths waiting to see the reaction between the two parents, Mary was the first to move she marched over to John and kissed him with every she had in her body and everyone visibily relaxed.   
“Why are you here John?” Mary said softly with a small chuckle.   
“I did something stupid Mary”. John said hanging his head low.   
Mary waited for an explanation and Jo stiffened she remembered what happened with John, how he was here, and she knew there was going to be an explosion and wasn’t ready for the air of calmidity to be ruined.   
“When you died, I lost it and I wanted to find who was responsible and I took Sam and Dean on the road to hunt it down, Dean knew to protect Sam and God Mary, I ruined their childhoods, Sam and Dean became Hunters they Hunted things like demons, and monsters, Sam got into Stanford on a full ride and I disowned him, I made Dean into the perfect solider and I died a long time ago but I made a deal with a demon to bring Dean back from the dead, we got into an accident and I died, but I got out and now here I am”. John told his wife, Mary dropped her hands from his face and turned to the rest of group putting it together that they knew, and that’s why she had no idea who these people were there friends of John’s.   
“I can’t believe it, my worst fear, my kids being raised like I was I’m sorry John but I can’t just leave me alone I need to..leave”. Mary left the room in as fast as she could and John looked around for an explantion he was so confused.   
“John”, Ellen called one arm around Bill they both smiled and John smiled back “You never heard the story because you died before Sam and Dean found out, Mary was raised a Hunter by her parents, that’s how they died and part of why she beats herself up so bad, to bring you back she made a deal that Azazel could come back in ten years and claim something but she had no idea it was Sam she made a promise to herself that she wouldn’t do that to children, Dean found out because Castiel tried to stop it but it didn’t work”. Ellen finished her speech with a smile.   
John was more confused now than he was before “Who is Castiel?” He asked.   
“An angel that’s been helping the boys, he fell after the Apocaylspe which I guess the boys stopped I wasn’t there, Jo and I already died before that”. John smiled, Mary always said that angels were watching over Dean and know it looks like she was right.   
“Hey Mom you think that Dean and Cas finally got over themselves and are together or do you think they’re still giving each other soulful looks and sacrificing themselves for each other”. Jo asked and Ellen laughed, John sat down at the bar and thought long and hard not only did he ruin the boys but he may have just ruined his chance with Mary in the afterlife.   
2 weeks later in Heaven  
The angels came in swiftly snatching up Ash, Ellen, and Jo and leaving a bunch of confused people in their wake, Ash was being kept in an angel prison and reprogrammed to only speak Enchonian to ensure he couldn’t spill any secrets about the angels, Jo was being thrown in Hell, after they discovered that she didn’t die in the explosion, that she died from the Hellhound bite and everyone attacked from a Hellhound is property of Hell, Ellen was taken away from the Roadhouse, in Heaven and put somewhere else watched closely by the angels.   
Present Day   
Michael being there turned into a panic attack from Sam and Dean, Sam didn’t like his brother, the rightful vessel of the archangel, being very close, but Dean’s worries were different he didn’t care that Michael was there, he was worried because if the spell Metatron cast reached Hell, and the Cage then did that Lucifer was coming back? Would he just wake up one day to find out that his brother was possessed by Satan?   
“Sam, Dean I can explain, the Cage wasn’t meant for both Lucifer and I Adam gave me permission to use this body, your brother is safe I give you my word, Lucifer and I have both agreed that we should protect the humans and Lucifer has agreed to give them a chance and let them live, he has returned as well but doesn’t want to start anything, so I came instead, Kate is here for cake samples and I would like to offer but congratulations on your child as well as your wedding, I would like for as the humans say a fresh start, Lucifer and I both do”. Sam looked to Dean a question in his eyes clearly asking his brother if he was okay with this.   
“Let me talk with my brother and fiancé”. Dean said, Michael nodded and smiled. Taking a seat, Dean , Sam and Sophie went into a spare room and Dean locked the door.   
“What the Hell? Do we forgive him and keep an eye out? What if Lucifer is tricking him?” Sam asked crossing his arms Dean turned to his wife-to be and raised an eyebrow, Sophie had a really special gift, when they saved her from the warehouse she was traumatized of course Castiel helped by taking away the things that made her scared of Sam and of Dean but when he did, a small bit of his Grace bled over to Sophie, no one knew why, but anytime she was healed by an angel a tiny bit more was added, she couldn’t do things like the angels could but she could tell when someone was trust worthy and they used that to their advantage.   
“I think we should trust him, but let me get a good look at Lucifer and we can decide then I can’t tell if someone is trust worthy by hearing their name so just give me some time”. She sat down on the chair in the corner and put her head in hands.   
“I’m just going to go tell Michael then”. Sam said making himself scarce so the couple could talk, Dean made his way over to Sophie after Sam left and crouched down “What’s up Soph?” Dean asked softly, Sophie lifted her head, tears in her grey blue eyes.   
“I know why Jo and Ellen don’t like to be separated and I’m afraid if I tell you, you’ll flip”. Sophie said sadly. Dean sighed and sat down next to her putting a hand on her shoulder.   
“Just tell me, I need to know so I can understand and try to help”. Dean said softly Sophie looked up at the sudden softness it wasn’t a usual thing for Dean to get emontial, with her it was little more usual but still most of the time Dean kept silent.   
“You of course remember how they died”. Sophie asked finally.   
“Of course, they blew up the hardware store”. Dean said.   
“No that’s how Ellen died, Jo died from bleeding out because of the Hellhounds, if a human is killed by Hellhounds their rightful place is in Hell, its some sort of claiming thing, but for a while Jo was in Heaven anyway, the angels weren’t really paying attention to who was there until a few years before they came back and Jo was thrown in Hell while Ellen stayed in Heaven”. Dean thought for a minute and seemed to take it to heart and he clenched his jaw in the classic Dean way, then scared Sophie by standing up suddenly and walking out the door.   
“That son of a bitch”. He grabbed his coat and stormed out the door of the Bunker the door slamming shut behind him, Sophie was hot on his heels and opened the door yelling his name “If your going after Crowley don’t you dare hurt him or kill him do you understand Dean? He may have not known bring him home let me question him but for once Dean don’t let your emotions control you”. Sophie said, Dean looked at her and scoffed.   
“Don’t let my emotions control me? Take a look in the mirror and tell me about my emotions controlling me, all you’ve ever done since day one is get us in trouble with your impulsive thinking as soon as Kevin told us about the demon tablet and closing Hell you were the first one to offer my brother up as bait, do me a favor Sophie Baxter, and bite me”. Dean got in the Impala and drove off leaving his hysterical, pregnant fiancé in tears behind him.   
Sophie got herself together and held her head high, she was the kind of person that wasn’t going to take Dean’s words to heart she knew he would come back and they would talk it out after two years apart she knew things would get fixed. She walked back in closing the door lightly and leaning against it, taking a small shaking breath she walked down the stairs and back in the living room.   
She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes “Michael you can stay here not a problem but I just ask you let Lucifer talk to me before you tell him that he can stay uh Dean just found out something about some people and left to clear his head or something he’ll be back”. Sophie smiled at them and turned to walk back into the kitchen, she was followed by Castiel and Jo they cornered her in the kitchen.   
“What happened what did he find out?” Jo asked, Castiel stood in the back letting the girls talk but obviously worried about his lover.   
“First you should know that I am aware of your time in Hell, and I thought Dean would want to know because of his time, I thought maybe he could talk to you and I don’t know but when I told him he flipped out thinking Crowley had to have known and I think that’s where he is right now”. Jo’s eyes got watery and she looked down nodding and walking back pulling the phone that Sam let her use for her back pocket and dialing his number.   
`It was chaos most of that night, everyone worried about Dean until he came in, soaked in rain, looking deshelved and apologetic, he wrapped his strong arms around Sophie and cried into her shoulder.   
That night they all stayed in the movie room, even Michael it felt right, and Gabriel, Castiel and Michael have never felt so whole then they did all together surrounded by family and friends.


	9. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding happenings and discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright its another short chapter more of a filler next chapter is the Bachelorette Party and the wedding but to quote Edward Cullen "What's a wedding without some family drama?" and trust me their is going to be a lot..

Chapter 9   
Dean, Sam, and Castiel stood in the lobby part of the tux store, the stupid sales lady was trying to change his mind on the tux he wanted, he wanted a waistcoat but the annoying lady was trying to talk him out of it. Finally they got there tuxes and everything they needed the wedding was two days away and everything was a mess Sophie was conviced she looked fat and no amount of consoling from Dean would tell her any differently.   
Sophie stood staring at the dress Mary drug out from the back room of the store, it was lace and had hugged her curves, she easily slipped into and noticed Mary had cut off the tag with the size on it, Sophie smiled at her warmly.   
“This is the one I feel it, what do you guys think?” All her bridesmaids and their new come back, Pamela, all sat on the huge couch laughing, they stopped and looked up at her with wide eyes “Will Dean like it?” Sophie asked softly all the girls stood up and nodded.   
“Hell yeah he will, let’s hope we can keep his hands off of you before the Reception”. Jo said earning a light smack from her Mother and a laugh from everyone else.   
“Alright so Bachellorette Party is tomorrow night don’t worry non-acholhic drinks for the future Mrs. Winchester, and the guys are having their Bachelor Party because Dean can drink and no one wants him to be Hungover at his Wedding”. Ellen announced, Sophie smiled at her and nodded motioning for Mary to help take the dress off.   
Then it hit her, she had no one to walk her down the aisle, her Dad was dead, Dean’s dad was dead, and probably wouldn’t like her anyway, and Bobby was dead, she sucked in a breath and let it out shakily.   
“Its ok to have cold feet Sophie, it happens to everyone”. Mary said with a smile while helping her with the dress.   
“No that’s not it, there’s no one around to walk me down the aisle, Mary John’s not back yet, neither is Bobby and my Dad’s well, he’s long dead”. Mary thought for a moment and then her eyes got wide, an excited look on her face.   
“I have a loop hole its going to piss Dean off but its better than nothing”. Mary whispered looking around hoping no one was listening. “My Father came back a few weeks ago, but after hearing the story of how he died I decided to keep it a secret from the boys”. Sophie nodded slowly.   
“I won’t keep this a secret from Dean, I don’t want him blindsided as I come down the aisle by the guy who betrayed him”. Sophie said, Mary nodded her understanding and Sophie smiled at her finally out of the dress and in her normal clothes.   
She paid the lady and made plans for getting the dress the morning of the wedding and left to pick up the bridesmaids dresses, after that they went to eat some lunch and relax.   
Later back at the Bunker Sophie and Dean were sitting on the couch the rest of the family were spread out or getting ready for the Bachelor Party, Dean was rubbing Sophie’s feet and fussing over her swollen ankles.   
“How did the doctor’s appointment yesterday go?” He asked quietly Sophie smiled at him.   
“Good, everything in order but uh I have to tell you something and I’m not sure how your gonna feel about it”. Sophie sat up a little and looked at Mary who put her head down and bit her lip.   
“What’s wrong? Something wrong with the baby? With you?” Dean sounded stressed and worried.   
“No, no nothing like that uh I was thinking about who is going to walk me down the aisle and Mary had a thought, her Dad could do it”. Sophie said slowly, Dean looked at her confused and stopped rubbing her feet.   
“Well if he comes back I’ll have to talk to him, I don’t know if I would trust him”. Dean said through clenched teeth. Sophie sunk back in her seat and looked over at Mary.   
“He came back a few weeks ago Mary didn’t want to tell you guys after she found out how he died”. Dean nodded and smiled tightly.   
“I want to talk to him, Mom call him tell him about tonight, we can all talk to him”. Dean started rubbing her feet but his face looked pained like he was fighting off his emotions.   
“Okay family time over let’s go! Guys pack up your stuff and prepare for a night out Gabriel style”. Gabriel clapped his hands and laughed jumping up and down everyone rolled their eyes and Dean groaned moving Sophie’s feet and getting up after kissing her forehead.   
“Samuel is going to meet you there and Dean”, Mary said softly her brow furrowed in concernetation, Dean turned around and lifted a brow in question “Please don’t kill him again”. She said softly, Dean’s glare softened and he nodded.   
The guys left soon after that but Lucifer stayed behind not wanting to impede on their night.   
“I want to applaude you Sophie”. Lucifer said when Sophie went into the kitchen to get a drink. She turned around slowly confused.   
“Why? What would you have to applaude me for?” It was obvious that Sophie had a high respect for Lucifer, after seeing inside his mind and his intentions for everything and catching him at the children’s ward at the hospital healing children, she respected him a lot more than any other angel.   
“You have powers, angelic powers and you’ve been in a coma for two years and yet, nothing bothers you? You are so strong it makes me rethink my theory that humans are broken and flawed”. Lucifer said sitting on the countertop.   
“No your theory is right, humans are broken and flawed but it’s the blemishes that make them beautiful”. Sophie said with a smile, she grabbed her drink and grimaced at it opening the canster and drinking it slowly.


	10. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding is always fun right? Family drama is to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out I was in a funk (guy problems) and I couldn't get ay writing done!!!!! It was annoying but my writers block is done and over with and here is another short chapter hope you like!

Chapter 10  
Sophie and the girls partied all night, Sophie not drinking any alchohl but entertaining herself watching everyone else drink, it was a fun night something everyone could enjoy and remember forever the morning of the wedding came and Sophie jumped up and woke everyone else with her excitement, the wedding wasn’t until that evening it was about noon now and the wedding wasn’t until five, they all got dressed, some complaining from hangovers and others laughing at the bright look Sophie had.  
After getting dressed they went to a brunch and picked up the wedding dress they all got massages and to get hair and make up done, by the time they were done it was time for the ceremony which is when Sophie started panicking, she hadn’t seen Dean since he left for his party, what if he didn’t show?  
“Hey don’t worry he’ll be there Lucifer said he got in late last night and he’s already up and getting ready he’s just as nervous as you are don’t worry Samuel is coming over in twenty mintues to meet you”. Sophie nodded and Jo smiled warmly at her. Sophie decieded then that she loved Joanna Beth Harvelle, they barely knew each other but still she felt the need to have Lucifer check in to make sure the guys got there.  
Sophie got herself together and got in her dress, Samuel came in a few mintues after and Sophie froze in shock, his voice she recognized that voice, it was the voice of the guy who saved her, she never saw his face but after that guy came and raped her she heard him, and then heard the exorcism that he said that sent him back to Hell, she quickly got himself together and smiled at him.  
“Thank you for doing this, I hope that Sam or Dean weren’t to hard on you”. Sophie said warmly.  
“No just really curious about why I had Mary keep it a secret but I think we are good now when is show time?” He said fixing his collar, Mary came up behind him and helped him fix it.  
“In ten mintues Jess you still have the rings right?” Sophie looked over and Jess nodded.  
“Don’t worry about anything but walking”. Sophie nodded again and sighed.  
Ten mintues flies by faster than anything and before she knew it she had her arm around Samuel’s and walking towards Dean, when she rounded the corner and saw him, her heart skipped a beat, he looked gorgueos she couldn’t wait to kiss him but first things first she focused on one foot in front of the other breathing evenly and not killing herself in these shoes.  
Finally, she was in his arms and she sighed turning toward Chuck  
“We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage between Sophie Baxter and Dean Winchester, the love they have, has triumphed through everything thrown at them and I have witnessed myself the love and happiness in each of them they have written their own vows so Dean take it away”.  
“Sophie, when I met you I never thought that we would be here, to be honest I thought you were just another save, and then that night came and I realized that you were the one and when you left I thought for sure that you were gone forever but two years later and here you are I’ve ruined every other relationship I’ve had and I’ve always thought I was worthless, but you’ve opened my eyes and made me realize, without you I am worthless, but you make me worth something”. Dean’s eyes were a little mystiy and Sophie drew in abreath and wiped at her eyes.  
“Before you found me, I thought about was what would be like if Meg just forgot me? Woud I finally find peace? And then you guys found me, you nursed back to health and I found my home, Dean without you I wouldn’t be here and when we had that fight I was so angry and I couldn’t see straight but even as I was being thrown into a wall by henchmen I couldn’t help but think what would happen if I died, would you blame yourself like everything else, even when I was in that coma all I could think of was you even my subconscious could tell that you were the one”.  
Everyone in the crowd was teary eyed and Chuck had to clear his throat, Sophie looked over at him and laughed a little, she had made God cry, that was saying something. They exchanged rings and kisses and hugged their way through the family and friends. It was at the end of the line that they saw them. Dean completely tensed up, and Sophie looked at her new husband to see what was wrong and she too froze in shock standing at the end of the line toward the back were John and Bobby.


	11. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaay!!! Don't hate me!

Chapter 11  
Sophie was quick to recover and motioned them forward after elbowing her husband and she smiled at Dean’s father(John) and his Dad(Bobby) they both walked over and Sophie suddenly wished Mary was close by, but she was in the side yard waiting for them to get done.  
“Congrulations boy”. Bobby said pulling Dean into a hug and Dean hugged back letting go of Sophie for the first time since the vows and smiling at Bobby.  
“How the hell are you guys here?” Dean said John smiled at Sophie and she smiled back nervous, she remembered stories about John and she didn’t know what he would say to her.  
“We have no idea but there was a sense like we needed to be here I had no idea why until I saw the girl in the dress, what’s your name again?” John finally said.  
“Sophie, my name is Sophie”. She stuttered out.  
“Its nice to meet you Sophie”. John smiled at her and they lasped into easy conversation with stories of what they all missed.  
Castiel suddenly burst through the doors all smiles and motioned for Dean to go with him, Dean of course looked if Sophie had a problem which she shrugged and told him to go ahead she wanted to get to know Bobby and John.  
“So now that your back I should probably tell you who else is huh?” Sophie said with a smle Bobby looked at her with shock and John just nodded silently. “Ok Ellen, Jo, Ash, Mary, Jess, Samuel, Pamela, Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer so far”. Sophie said Bobby looked angry and so Sophie rused to explain “Let me explain, after I started hunting I got hurt really bad and Castiel had to heal me unfortuanley some of his Grace stuck and I got angel powers sort of, I can sense when people are lying, Lucifer and Michael are good, but its gonna be a little confusing for John, seeing as he’s still using Adam’s body as his vessel but Adam is safe in Heaven no worries”. Sophie smiled and looked at John who was clenching his fists and staring at the corner where Dean and Castiel were it wasn’t until Sophie looked over and saw they were kissing that she rolled her eyes.  
“Really guys? Your both in suits and at my wedding and you can’t keep your hands off of each other? I blame it on Dean he’s corrupted you”. Sophie said looking back at Bobby and John when they broke apart and Dean smiled at her and Castiel offered a small ‘sorry’.  
“Wait, he’s married to you but dating Castiel? Is this an open relationship?” John asked.  
“No, Dean loves us both, he can’t just go out and bring in anyone its only Castiel, girl needs to spice things up sometimes”. She said with a shrug and Bobby made a gagging noise.  
After some more explaining, they all decided to go to the reception Dean and Sophie danced for a while and Sophie and Samuel danced, Sophie felt danced out, she had danced with most of their little family and was just ready for bed by the time the toasts were coming.  
Sam was first “I have seen my brother sleep with so many girls and drink his way through an entire bar, but as soon as we met Sophie he stopped everything, he still drank of course but he was different, my brother has always been a great persona nd even though he can’t see it I know I do, so Dean here’s to you for many more years together and lots of happiness”. Sam smiled and everyone raised their glasses and drank them toasts came and went and then Jo went up, her mascra was a little ruined and Sophie was in awe, Jo barely knew her and still she was doing a toast.  
“I don’t really know Sophie that well, but I know Dean pretty well, from day one I knew that Dean Winchester was self- sacrificing and when the day came that I got attacked by the Hellhound and I saw the look in his eyes I knew he would blame himself for mine and my mother’s deaths, I died thinking that Dean would never find happiness imagine my shock when I came back to find that he found the perfect one for him the little bit that I’ve seen shows that Sophie is so much like Dean its crazy and I’m happy they’ve found each other”. Jo smiled at them and raised her glass.  
The night pretty much went the same all around teary eyed toasts and drunk toasts and Sophie wouldn’t want to get rid of a second of it. John and Bobby stayed to the side until Mary came up to Sophie tears in her eyes telling her she wished John or Bobby were here to see how happy they were and Sophie smiled knowingly as Mary turned around and jumped into his arms happy tears trailing down her face as she clung to his shoulders. Ellen was as happy to see Bobby as Jody was and from what Sophie could see it looked like there was a love triangle going on already.  
It was a normal night and Sophie and Sam were dancing smiling and laughing as Dean tried to dance with Jo and failed miserably. That’s when the yelling started at first it was just a disagreement Mary and John were dancing and Samuel noticed they were said a smart remark and John just blew up.  
“Did you learn nothing with dying? That she loves me more than you? Why can’t you just fucking accept that we are fucking married and shut the fuck up Samuel?” John let go of Mary’s shoulders and got in Samuel’s face pushing his shoulder.  
“No I can’t John, because if you didn’t corrupt her there wouldn’t have been a death it was your fault she died, because she sold her soul for you!” Samuel yelled back pushing right back, John threw the first punch and everyone after that Dean jumped into action trying to separate his Father and Grandfather but failing epically.  
Everyone was trying to separate them but John was strong, he had to be being a hunter, Sophie was getting angry and focused setting her sights on them and wishing she could do something, her palms got hot and both men flew across the dance floor landing far away from each other . All eyes turned to her and she froze, Dean ran over to her asking if she was ok which she nodded to.  
The first dance happened so after that after making sure that John and Samuel were far away from each other. They danced for awhile and Dean sang quietly to her making her smile like an idiot. The Bouquet toss was after that followed by the garter the Bouquet fell into Jody’s hands and she blushed, the garter fell into Bobby’s and Dean laughed at the bewildered look on his face.  
Dean and Sophie decided not to have a honeymoon, with Sophie being pregnant and all the problems they were facing. So they went home their family that lived with them following them. John, Bobby, Jody, Mary, Ellen and Jo all sat in the living room laughing at stupid stories of Dean’s childhood.  
“Hey Dean?” John asked him.  
“Yeah Dad?” Dean replied with looking up from Sophie’s baby bump with a small smile.  
“How did you find this place? Its amazing!” John looked around with amazement in his eyes.  
“Uh, about that Dad how much do you guys know about what happened to us?” Dean asked. Sophie put her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed.  
“Well I didn’t even know you had a girl I’ve been dead for years Dean”. John said everyone had gone silent this story needed to be told.  
“Ok well uh after you died we still hunted Azazel and other things, and we found out that Sam was fed demon blood when he was baby that’s why he had visions, Azazel was making an army and he wanted a leader. I fucked up and Sam got taken, he did good though he fought as well as he could but a guy was then him and the other guys stabbed Sam straight through his spine, he died in my arms”, Dean let in a breath and wiped at his face Sophie silently asked him if he wanted her to finish he nodded and Dean left to get a beer.  
“Ok just bare with me here guys, so Dean took Sam to the place they were staying at for days, he didn’t want to believe he failed not only Sam but John too and that’s when he made a decision he went to a crossroad and sold his soul for Sam, he got a year they killed Azazel, and found out that a girl named Lilith, Lucifer’s first demon, was the one who held not only Dean’s deal but a girl named Bela’s too long story there but Dean went to Hell”. Sophie stopped when Dean came back into a view and held up his hand saying that he had it. Looking around the room Sophie saw tears in everyone’s faces even those that already knew the story.  
“Everyday a guy Alastair, would come in after torturing me and offer me the same deal get off the rack if I put souls on the rack and everyday I would tell him to shove it, for thirty Hell years I told him but I couldn’t take and I put souls on the rack and I liked it, when the time came and Castiel saved me I woke up in my own coffin, and found Bobby again, and together Bobby and I found Sam, Sam as it turned out had found a demon from before I died named Ruby and fallen in love with her. She was a fucking trickster though and was feeding him more demon blood getting him addicted and together they went and killed Lilith turns out killing Lilith triggers the apocaylse and Lucifer sprung free we killed Ruby yada yada Ellen and Jo died in the fight of Lucifer, Sam said yes to Lucifer , Adam said yes to Michael there was supposed to be a big showdown but then there wasn’t Sam jumped into the cage with Lucifer and Michael and that was the end of that. Sam came back along with Samuel and some realtives, but Sam didn’t have a soul, so we got that back, then we killed Samuel, Cas opened Purgatory and had a ‘I’m god moment’ realisong the Levaithan into the world, Bobby got shot by Dick Roman became a ghost, we helped him move on, killed Dick Roman which in turn made Cas and I go to Purgatory were I met Benny a vampire who helped me get out, I left Cas there, when I came Sam had stopped hunting and decided and fell in love but that didn’t last, Castiel came back but he was programmed by the angels to kill me, that didn’t last long either, we found Henry Winchester and he gave us this key”.  
Sophie assessed the looks of everyone around the room they ranged from complete shock (Mary) to utter rage (John). Mary got up and wrapped her arms around her oldest son, who buried his nose in her shoulder and hugged her close, Sophie smiled at them, she remembered that Dean missed his mom a lot and having her here now had to make his day.  
“Dean, son, I have something I want to say to you”. John said, everyone sat in silence it was thick with tension, everyone remembered what John had been like before he died and no one knew how he would react now that he knew everything. Dean stood straighter and looked him in the eye challenging him Sophie was never as proud of Dean then right now. “You and your brother made some pretty shitty choices and yeah if I never died it wouldn’t have been pretty, but if I never got you boys into hunting then it doubly wouldn’t have happened and given the things that happened with you boys and how you both believe in love still, well,” John paused and sucked in a breath “I’m proud of you boys”. Dean’s eyes widened and he glanced a look at Sophie who stood wearing the same dumbfounded expression, no one could believe what he said but Sophie had to sit down after a strong kick from her ninja and Dean hugged his dad and they fell into an easy silence.  
“Wait you said Henry Winchester as in my dad who skipped on me?” John asked Dean nodded a little.  
“That’s not really the story Henry Winchester was being chased by Abbadon a Knight of Hell and he did a ritual to bring him into the future to his blood line, it led him to Sam and I turns out you’re a Man of Letters Legacy meaning you’re the research team for Hunters basically, he never came back because Abbadon killed him.” Dean told his Father wrapping his arm around the back of Sophie John looked stunned by all the information and the rest of the night went smoothly, Sophie had a bad feeling though, she didn’t know what was happening but it felt as though the easiness was about to end.


	12. Chapter 13

It had been 2 months since the wedding and Sophie sat in the waiting room of the hospital this was the day, finding out the gender of her little ninja, Dean wanted to be there but there was a hunt in Arizona some kind of monster that needed attention and although he said his Dad and Sam could handle Sophie conviced him to go that she would keep him informed he reluctly agreed.  
“Sophie Winchester?” The nurse called back and Sophie smiled carefully getting up to go back into the room.  
“How are you today Maria?” Sophie asked the nurse, they saw so much of each other that they ended up being sort of friends.  
“I’m good, tired ya know?” Sophie nodded and smiled at her laying on the table and waiting when her doctor came in she spread the cool jelly over her and aimed the wand rubbing it over her.  
“Alright and if we look here,” The doctor said, pointing at the screen. Sophie looked up at her ninja and smiled. “We see that you appear to be having a boy”. The doctor snapped some pictures for Sophie to take home and Sophie smiled wiping at her eyes.  
“Thank you guys have a great evening”. Sophie called after her holding the pictures in her hand, she carefully went down the stairs and into the car they found in the Bunker that she used driving home.  
Everyone congratulated her and she sent a quick text to Dean telling him the news and sat on the couch with Mary watching some reality show that’s when it happened everything was normal, well as normal as it can be when you live with the trickster, Gabriel had just popped in with his usual baby happy time when Sophie felt sharp cramps and gasped in pain.  
“What’s wrong Sophie?” Mary asked leaning over her. 

“Not exactly sure but I think I’m having contractions”. A couple mintues later it happened again and everyone jumped into gear running around and grabbing things Mary called John when Dean didn’t answer and found out Dean had been hurt by the monster but it had been ganked and they would be on their way right now.  
Sophie was panicking there was no way, that she could be having this baby she was only five months pregnant, everything was going in slow motion it seemed and when she lay in the hospital bed trying to remain calm and control her breathing all she could think about was Dean was going to be pissed if he wasn’t here for the baby’s birth, that and she hadn’t even gotten baby stuff yet.  
It took about nine hours but Dean showed up covered in blood and limping in the room he held Sophie’s hand as she pushed and cried with her when she cried he was there every step through the way.  
The baby was premature but when you have Angels as your brother-in-law you don’t worry too much although the angels did say they wouldn’t do any healing of any kind unless absolutely necessary, after some talking they decided on a name.  
“Everyone please welcome Johnathan Robert Winchester”. Sophie said everyone smiled and if anyone noticed the tears in John’s and Bobby’s eyes they didn’t say anything.  
“Dean, go get checked out, no one is going anywhere anytime soon”. Sophie said and Dean begrudglingly went he had sprained his wrist and he had what is called a Hip Flexor Strain which meant he had torn a hip flexor muscle and needed to rest it, Dean was glad that no one had mentioned the word “Cast” just that he would need to rest and not doing any activity for a few days.  
Sophie and Johnathan stayed in the hospital for a while and it was touch and go with both of them, Sophie kept flat lining and coming back or trying to slip back into a coma but she swore she was fine. Johnathan kept having trouble breathing and almost died if it wasn’t for Lucifer who became consistent by his incubator no one said anything but Dean was glad they let the fallen angel into their small little family.  
It happened late at night Lucifer sat by the small infants bed and smiled down at him, a lot had changed with the angel and everyone was shocked well everyone but Gabriel who knew his brother better than anyone and knew he was like this. Lucifer noticed he had stopped breathing and rushed into help he laid his hand on the small baby’s chest and focused his healing Grace into him. Dean walked in on it and confronted him thinking he was doing something else but he realized he had just saved his son’s life he drew him into a hug thanking him and never mentioning it ever again.  
Finally the doctor let Mother and Son go home and everyone was happy to escape the annoying nurses and the horrible smell of the hospital.  
“We need to go shopping and get baby stuff Dean, I wasn’t expecting him for a while and I haven’t got anything”. Sophie said while Dean helped her into the Bunker Johnathan was fast asleep in Mary’s arms with Lucifer standing behind her, Sophie thought it was cute how Lucifer had taken to the baby but Jess thought it was creepy how Satan had taken to the baby.  
“Actually you don’t have to worry about anything”. Gabriel said with a wicked smile on his face he motioned for the hallway and Dean and Sophie went down it they walked into a room painted blue, with green poka dots a crib, changing table, and everything needed for baby was set up Sophie teared up and grabbed Gabriel pulling him into a hug.  
“If you’ll notice we have protection stuff all over this room we’ve covered all of our bases”. Michael said with a small smile Sophie never felt more grateful for angels and her small little family in her life together they smiled and fell into a comfortable silence just staring at the room and listening to the soft breaths of the baby in Mary’s arms.


	13. Chapter 14

Sophie woke up panting sweat making her hair stick to her face she looked over at the sleeping man next to her and sighed, another nightmare for her this one was different usually all her nightmares were of her memories being held against her will by Meg, but this one hasn’t happened, it was a fear she had in the back of her mind. Meg coming back, Meg stealing Johnathan from her, Meg killing Dean it scared her to death and with everyone coming back it wasn’t helping the situation, she knew deep down that there was no way Metatron’s spell was for the good and she was scared who it bring back. Little did she know that something she should fear was standing right outside the door of the Bunker.  
Sophie ended up going up to bed and waking up when Johnathan cried for his feeding she got up still sore after a month of being back, and warmed a bottle for her son, she held him in her arms and rocked him back in forth smiling down at him, his eyes were green and gray a strange combination that actually looked amazing. She put her son back in his crib when he fell asleep a soft smile on her lips she moved to the kitchen making herself some food while humming happily. That’s when she heard a sound from Johnathan’s room. Her hunter instincts kicked in and she sprinted into action going slow but determined toward the sound she waited outside knife at the ready.  
“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad, take a sad song, and make it better remember to let her into your heart, and then you can start to make it better”. Dean sang on the oppiste side of the door and Sophie calmed and put the knife down shaking her head at her stupidness and going back to the kitchen,  
The door opened and then closed but Sophie didn’t think anything of it eating her sandwhich and smiling at Dean and Lucifer playing videogames across from her, she did however notice the air get thick with tension as whoever had just came in moved into the kitchen, that’s when she saw the two men she didn’t recognize either one of them but they made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. The first was shorter than the other he had brown hair and a pudgy body the thing that made Sophie grab the first weapon she could lay her hand on without them noticing her was the color of his eyes. Yellow.  
The second was tall and skinny and gaunt looking he noticed Sophie before the other did and smiled scarily at her she jumped off the counter.  
“Dean, Lucifer” She called out they both looked over and jumped up hands on their own weapons.  
“Ah, it is so nice to see such bright, happy faces after such a long time seeing nothing but empty blackness, such a pleasure to see my star pupil too”. The second said sarcasm and venom dripping from his words, Dean’s grip tightened and he took a deep breath eyes scanning the rest of the room.  
“Alastair, I am confused about something, she spoke to Lucifer as if they were friends, and he could be trusted”. The other man said with a sneer.  
“I suggest you leave this place, and leave now Azazel and Alastiar before some people decide to come see what’s going on”. Lucifer said threateningly stepping in front of the sleeping infant in the basinet. John and Mary chose that time to come out of the hallway the colt firmly in Mary’s grip her eyes full of fury.  
“Take one more step and I’ll kill you again, you would deserve it, you made my sons’ life Hell you took me away from them because of some stupid plan you thought would work to raise Lucifer, but guess what Lucifer and Michael are back and they both have made amends you don’t want to fight you won’t win”. At that moment Sophie could see Dean in his mother, the way he protected his family, but also the way his entire posture changes to an intimdating one.  
Both men were smart enough to stop and put their hands up that’s when Sophie moved to cuff them with the special cuffs and throw them in the basement, they would call Crowley later and get him to help them out but until know they just left them with Mary, salt, holy water, and very sharp knife.  
It took a while for anyone to sleep, knowing who was in the basement and what they could do but everyone took turns watching them, making sure the devil’s trap were perfect. It was Sophie’s turn to watch them but Dean wanted to go with her make sure she was good before just letting her go right back to hunting, it could be dangerous for her and he didn’t want to loose her. Sophie was sitting in a chair when it happened she was just about to tell Dean that she didn’t feel well and maybe she should go lay down when she passed out head almost hitting the floor before Gabriel appeared and caught her.  
“Dean we have a problem, Michael will take care of the douchebags you need to get upset with her I can’t believe we didn’t catch this”. Gabriel looked distraught his hair was everywhere and his shirt was wricked like he just had sex and threw on some clothes in a hurry, Dean wanted to tease him about it but the situation was urgent he ran up the stairs with his wife in his arms and layed her in their bed carefully.  
After Gabriel told Dean what was happening that it was a fault in the Grace and humans weren’t supposed to have any of it, the powers that were in her were fighting with the human and if the Angel part one she would become part angel with all the abilities. They just had to wait for her to wake up and until she does there was nothing they could do.  
Finally after being out for about five hours she woke up gasping and clutching at her chest, Gabriel gasped and looked at Dean waiting for a reaction.  
“The angel part won Deano”. Gabriel said sadly looking between them.  
Dean got by his wife and grabbed her hand causing her body to tense. “How do you feel Sophie?” He asked her rubbing his thumb over her hand.  
Sophie looked at him confused, “I’m sorry, but do I know you? Where am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shockinginess!!!! Actually all the inspiration for the next few chapter is not mine it's all Cucco4Cas and if you've read her second story "I will Make You Hurt" then you know what the next bump in the road is going to be....yep I'm going there because i love making my characters suffer! Totally kidding!


	14. Take My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one and I really need to know how this one turned out......I've been really stressed with the pageant I'm doing and trying to get the perfect Crowley and Meg combination attidude for my monologue and pratcing and heels and UGH so if I don't write for a while try not to hate me! As I am writing this I am listening to Elvis on loop that should tell you about this chapter.....just know this story WILL have a happy ending after talking to some friends of mine I have decided not it like I was going to but I'm putting the count down on this chapter and every chapter after this one. 27 more chapters!!!!

When Dean first realized he loved Sophie he did the usual Dean Winchester thing, got in his car and drove leaving Sam, Sophie and Castiel wondering what happened to him. The only reason Sam knew his brother was alive was the one text, telling him he needed time and he needed to take care of some things and Sam couldn’t go. Dean left for a grand total of four months, not sending any conformation to Sam or anyone for that matter that he was well.   
When Sam realized why his brother left, he chased him down, after all he knew his brother better than anyone, even himself, he left the girl with Castiel and got in the car he “borrowed” and drove to find him. It took three days but he did it. He explained that he understood why he left not wanting to hurt the young girl but not really understanding why he would leave them all in the dark. That’s the only time Sam had been blindsided by his brother. The day his brother admitted he was bisexual.   
When Castiel realized he loved Dean it was during the apocalypse, yes he did aid in the freeing of Lucifer, but he saw it as a team effort. His feelings became clear to him when Dean died and was sent to Heaven. He didn’t understand what these things he was feeling could possibly mean, until he spoke to Balthazar his oldest friend and the only one who wouldn’t hold what he said against him, he explained that what he was feeling was love and to embrace it. He got drunk instead.   
When Sophie realized she loved Dean and Dean loved Castiel she punched a mirror, causing Castiel to come check on her and heal her broken skin. She confided in him that she thought she was into girls because every guy she dated lacked something but she found everything she wanted in Dean. That’s when Sophie and Castiel connected both telling secrets they had kept buried due to fear.   
When Sophie discovered Dean felt the same way she didn’t say anything for a while, just let it sit let him squirm it made her laugh. Until she saw him with a girl from the bar. She got possessive then grabbing the girl and throwing her away from what was rightfully hers and kissing him hard on the mouth. That was the night Sophie put her absolute faith in a man and fell in love with the most damaged man she knew.   
And now four years later all her memories were gone. Every touch, every kiss, every battle and tear she had with Dean Winchester was erased and it frustrated everyone in the room.   
“So you’re trying to convince me that, I’m married and have a son but I don’t remember any of it? What drugs are you on?” Sophie said sitting up a little.   
“I know its hard to believe but I have something that I think might help here”. Sam ran off in the other room grabbing what he wanted. Johnathan and the photo albums he kept. He walked in the room and handed the sleeping baby to Dean before sitting at the foot of her bed and handing her the scrapbook.   
She flipped through the pages slowly looking at each picture, the first was of Dean on one knee a beautiful ring settled in a ring box and the brightest smile over his face. The second was Sophie and Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala. The images went on and on, and Sophie grabbed her head and groaned it hurt trying to remember and she got up swinging her legs over the edge and looking toward Dean and the young baby in his arms. “Can I hold him?” She asked him and he nodded getting up and placing the baby in her arms and smiling.   
Sophie looked at the baby who was now awake and staring at her with beautiful eyes, she could see the resemblance between her and him and she breathed deeply handing the baby to Dean and running toward the door, grabbing her jacket she found a set of keys and checked every car as fast as she could before someone stopped getting in hers she sped down the road tears in her eyes and the smell of burning rubber left behind her like a cloud of radiation destroying everything in its path, causing more pain then the initial blast.   
When Sophie left all Dean could do was try to find the answers in the bottom of a bottle and rely on others to take care of his son, deep down he knew he should be more responsible but every time he looked at his son he saw his mother and it hurt more than Alastair’s knife in his side, it burned more than the flames of Hell and leaving his son in the arms of strangers piled on more guilt than picking up that knife and torturing people for ten years. That’s what made Dean drink even more the guilt that gnawed at his soul he just hoped Sophie would come back and not hate him as much as he hated himself.


	15. chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this chapter it was written at 1 AM why you ask? Because i can't sleep! Another fun fact about this chapter it was written while having a Channing Tatum marathon Magic Mike and The Vow weird combination right? Yeah that's what happened here don't hate this too hard, also have any of you read my newest story? Shut Up and Dance it is pretty awesome well sort of, its getting there

“Ok that’s it”. John kicked his son’s foot making him wake from his latest black out, he had little Johnathan in his arms currently gnawing at his little fist and looking around the room. It smelled like a bar in the room, looked like one too different bottles littered the room. The man who layed across the bed looked like a shell of his former self, he had a beard and red rimmed eyes he looked lost and broken.  
“What you gonna give me a lecture about drinking? You are a great role model”. Dean said gruffly reaching for the bottle of Jack Daniels across from him, but John blocked his path handing him Johnathan.  
“You need to take care of your son, Dean don’t be like me trust me you’ll regret it, take your son and show him love and deal with your problems in some other way then drinking them away”. Dean just frowned and took his son in his arms Johnathan was about five months old meaning Sophie had been gone for four months.  
“Dad, I can’t really please it hurts”. Dean told his father looking into his son’s happy expression, the eyes that looked so much like Sophie’s now staring back at him, it was like Johnathan knew exactly who was holding him and smiled around his fist giggling and kicking up causing him to jump. It was the giggle that did it Dean broke down holding his everything close to him and crying he couldn’t believe he abandoded him, the only thing he had left  
“Son, she’ll come back Mary came back to me Gabriel came back to Sam and Castiel came back to you she’ll come back she just needs time”. John clapped Dean on his shoulder and walked out of the room. That’s when Dean made a promise, to never let this happen again, even if Sophie never came back he would be there to tell his son how much he was loved and how important he is.  
Castiel knocked lightly on Dean’s door these past few months have been horrible and Dean was a mean drunk, his back was still slightly sore from when Dean pushed him against the closet door the handle going into his back. He stayed away from Dean after that but he needed to tell him something he felt bad about hiding it and needed to come clean, he just hoped Dean was sober.  
“Its open”. Dean’s voice called out it was followed by a baby giggle and the sound of raspberries against skin, Castiel opened the door slowly and was shocked at what he found, the floor that was once covered in bottle was now spotless, and Dean was the biggest transformation of all he clean shaven and smiling Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he had seen a smile so bright on his face. He almost hated to tell him what he needed to. “Hey Cas, what do you need?” Dean asked him looking up from the giggling child in his arms.  
“Dean I need to tell yo something, we agreed that I wouldn’t keep secrets after my deal with Crowley and I regret keeping this one, Sophie has been in contact with both myself and Gabriel mostly just making sure she’s alright but she’s returning to the Bunker someone came back and she’s remembering bits and pieces of her times with us I think I know a solution to getting her memories back”. Castiel paused assessing the look on the hunters face as he took it all in. Dean shrugged and took a deep breath in.  
“Well, this is her home and she’s welcome let’s who she brings back with her and see how much she remembers”. Dean said kissing the baby’s cheek and smiling at him.  
Castiel was grateful that Dean got in a better mood somehow, he didn’t know how and he didn’t care all he knew was the man he loved was there and healthy again.  
It was about three days later that Sophie showed up, she knocked on the door and Sam answered with a hug and a smile until he saw who was behind her, he backed up hitting his back on the staircase and then running back down the stairs, breathing heavily into the arms of Gabriel who asked him what was wrong, his and everyone else’s questions were answered when Sophie and the girls walked down the stairs.  
“ Hello Boys did you miss us?” Meg said with a smirk Ruby appeared behind her, wearing the same vessel as when she died, Dean held his son tighter.  
“What the hell are you doing here? How could you bring them in here?” Dean asked his wife.  
“In case you got a case of amnesia while she was gone she doesn’t remember anything, well she remembers our time together but that’s it I think Ruby owes you an explanation too Dean-o”. Meg said venom dripping over her words.  
Ruby cleared her throat “If you remember Dean, before you got sent to Hell, I was sent back by Lilith and tortured for years, my mind was warped and I thought Lilith’s way was the best way for everything so I came back to Earth and you know the rest of the story but Dean I am sorry I never wanted Sam to get hurt I meant what I said, before about being different but I know Metatron’s plan and I want to help you guys fight against it”.


	16. Memories

“So tell us what you remember?” Sam asked Sophie, Dean was conversing with Ruby about Metatron so Sam thought he would take the initiative to see how his amnesia riddled sister in law was doing.   
“I remember my parents, how my Dad tried to hit me again and I killed him, how my Mom sold me to Meg and what Meg did to me, I remember you guys coming and saving me and telling Dean that I wasn’t a flower and that’s it, I’ve been getting bits and pieces everytime I’m around someone or something that has anything to do with my past I get flashbacks”. Sophie told Sam and Sam looked at his brother an idea forming in his head.   
“Dean, can I talk to you?” Sam asked his brother he looked up from Ruby and nodded slowly, Ruby just sighed when Sam still wouldn’t look at her.   
“What is it Sammy I’m trying to stop Metatron’s take over the world again plan”. Dean crossed his arms and glared.   
“Look I asked Sophie what she remembered and she told me she remembers us a little bit she remembers you being afraid of touching her and her telling you she wasn’t a flower she said that when she’s around someone or something that has to do with the memories she can’t remember she gets flashbacks, Dean take her to where you had your first date make her remember”. Sam told his brother, Dean nodded slowly.   
“What about Johnathan?” Dean asked grabbing his bag that was already packed.   
“I’ll watch him or Lucifer will you already know that just bring my sister back to me”. Sam told Dean thickly, Dean nodded sharply and clapped his brother on his back.   
“Alright , Sophie come with me, and uh Gabriel can you keep an eye on the four demons in the house we shouldn’t be long”. Gabriel nodded and Dean and Sophie went into the garage to get the car.   
“I know what we’re doing Dean”, Sophie told him after being on the road for a little over an hour Dean looked over at her with a question in his eyes. “Sam told you what I told him and you think if you take me back to the motel then I’ll remember everything and we’ll have a happy ever after, well I’ve tried all I get is flashbacks to greasy pizza and beer”.   
Dean shook his head and reached into the glove compartment he brought out a lighter, it was small and silver but had an engraving on it, he tossed it to Sophie and went back to staring at the road.   
Sophie stared at the lighter the engraving said “To Dean, May this light your way back to me, and not even death shall separate us for too long”. Sophie just stared at it and then at Dean as he pulled into what looked like a campsite, he got out of the car and ran over to open hers.   
“In case your memory hasn’t quite been jogged yet, this is where we had our first date, well after you beat the shit out of a girl who was coming back to my room, come on”. Dean grabbed her hand and led her off the path into a small clearing with a lake, he sat on the picinic table and Sophie sat on the bench part, she put her hand on his knee and rubbed her thumb over it. Dean looked down fast and Sophie stopped.   
“Sorry I just had an overwhelming urge to touch you”. Sophie blushed and Dean smiled.   
“That’s what you did the first time, go ahead I’m not going to stop you”. So Sophie put her hand back on his knee and looked off at the sunset, that’s when she flashed on doing this same thing a year ago just sitting with Dean and watching the sunset into the water and before she knew what she was doing she was standing in front of Dean her mouth on his and kissing with everything in her body and the memories just overflowed, like they were in a pot and the pot boiled over spilling its contents everywhere.   
“Dean, baby, my fierce little soilder, my protector, I remember”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i kind of ended it fast but i have more story and couldn't hurt my characters anymore hope this is okay! If you haven't read Shut Up and Dance you should its pretty good if i say so myself


	17. Take My Whole Life Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Dean talk it out, Sophie and Lucifer talk some more, heartfelt moments everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry that I've been inactive lately!!! I feel horrible but I found out some news that's been tearing me up but I won't bore you with my problems promise, here's another chapter and this one is a little fluffy and cute with just a dash of plot devepolement, also my Dad says that I should become a published writer after reading some of my stuff but I don't know what do you think? Leave me a comment and tell me what you think about this chapter and your opinion and i will give you a suprise!!

“If your just doing this to make me feel better you can cut the shit, I don’t want your damn pity”. Dean said, he got up and walked toward the Impala, so Sophie did the only thing she could think of and yelled at him.   
“Dean Henry Winchester, I swear to Chuck if you don’t get back here I will, I will, well I don’t know what I’ll do but it won’t be pretty”. Sophie stomped her foot childishly.   
“Oh someone mentioned my full name, cool doesn’t prove anything”. Dean said stopping and crossing his arms angrily.   
“When you rescued me from Meg, we went to a motel room and I ended up sleeping next to you, you sung Hey Jude to me and told me that nothing would hurt me again, when we went on our first date you were super frustrated at yourself because you couldn’t tell me how you felt, uh I let you date Cas at the same time we dated and I said its because you liked him but we both its so we could have threesomes”. Sophie told him, he huffed and motioned for her to get in the car and she ran forward.   
They drove the rest of the way in silence barely saying two words to each other and the only full sentence Dean said was that he was going to take her to Sam and together they would figure this out, Sophie watched the scenery pass by and sighed leaning against the window, she couldn’t believe this he thought she was lying! She had to think of something and something fast before they got back to the Bunker that’s when it hit her.   
“When you were in Hell, you tortured Bela Talbot, you knew her before you died and Alastiar brought her especially for you, it hurt more than anything, you still have nightmares, also when you were in Hell you thought you’d never get out when you saw that light that we now know is Castiel you thought you were being killed and fought back, that’s why that scar on your bicep is shaped weird”. Sophie hated bringing up Hell and they both knew it but it was a dire circumstance.   
Dean pulled the car over and stopped the engine he grabbed Sophie’s face and pulled her into his arms crying into her shoulder, after that Dean was too shaky to be driving at least that’s what Sophie said, so they switched spots her taking the wheel and Dean laying in her lap asleep, she didn’t stop driving until she pulled into the Bunker’s garage and woke Dean.   
When they got inside they were both laughing and holding hands but stopped suddenly when they saw what was waiting for them, everyone was huddled around someone Sophie couldn’t see who it was but she could hear the crying Ash was sitting by the couch, sipping his drink and looking forlorn.   
“What’s going on?” Dean asked them moving from Sophie’s side, walking closer to the person on the ground.   
Everyone moved to the side and Sophie saw it was Jo on the ground she looked fine but it wasn’t until she saw the blood that she began to worry. Then Jo turned and everyone gasped, Jo’s face had a giant gash across it, the bleeding stopped but it was going to scar.   
“What the fuck happened?” Dean asked angrily, shoving people aside to kneel in front of her, he caressed the part of her face that wasn’t red and she leaned into the his touch.   
“Alastair broke loose, Jo tried to stop him but he got ahold of a knife and slashed her face, we just got done burning his body, after Ellen seen Jo she kind of went crazy”. Ash said bitterly , Sophie walked closer to Jo and held her hand out with a small smile, Jo looked up at her confused and Sophie touched her finger tips to her face focused and felt the know familiar burn Jo’s face was healed the only thing that showed she was ever attacked was the blood on the floor and the tears on her cheeks. She smiled at Sophie and launched forward wrapping her arms around her.   
“Thank you Sophie, it’s nice to see you again”. Jo said.   
“It’s nice to finally remember you guys”. Sophie said and then remembering the tiny bundle of joy she hadn’t seen in so long she looked to Sam. “Where’s Johnathan?” She asked bewildered.   
“Lucifer has him outside in the garden”. Sam said with a smile, Sophie made her way out there and noticing how Lucifer was playing with Johnathan she stopped and watched the scene before her. Johnathan was on the ground, still in his pajamas he was laughing at the butterflies flying around his head. Lucifer must’ve noticed Sophie was there because he soon looked up and smiled at her.   
“Hey, remember me?” He asked playfully picking Johnathan up and walking over to her.   
“I do, and I am so sorry that you guys had to take care of him while I couldn’t even remember who he was I feel terrible”. Sophie said picking up her son and holding him close to her he snuggled up to her neck and she sighed in relief.   
“Don’t worry about it, we managed well Sam and I mostly Dean was torn up but he fixed himself after realizing he was becoming his dad”. Lucifer said kissing Sophie’s cheek and smiling at her, she smiled back and followed after Lucifer. Dean was standing right by the door and kissed Sophie on the lips lustfully making her smile at him.   
Everyone sat in the Living Room to hear about how Sophie found Ruby and Meg who turned out to be great resources in the fight against Alastair. Sophie laid Johnathan down in his swing when he started fidgeting. Soon Ruby, Meg, and Gabriel came out from the hallway and Gabriel kissed Sam on the cheek sitting down by him, Jess looked away and after Sam and Gabriel started making out she got up and left, Sophie excused herself and followed after her.   
She found Jess in the library looking over a book and wiping tears away with a sniff, she jumped when she saw Sophie there “Sorry I just needed to look at this and the dust got in my eye”. She explained, Sophie rolled her eyes at her comment and sat down across from her.   
“I know that’s a lie Jess why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you?” She asked crossing her arms and smiling at her.   
“Its nothing and stupid don’t worry about it, you should be with your family”. Another tear rolled down Jess’ cheek at that and she looked down at the book.   
“This is about Gabriel and Sam isn’t it?” Sophie asked and Jess gave a short nod. “Did anyone ever tell you the real story about how Dean and I met?” Sophie asked.   
“Yeah, he saved you from Meg and you guys fell in love like in one of those stupid Nicholas Sparks movies”. Jess said bitterly.   
“Not exactly, before Dean fell in love with me I talked to Sam, I didn’t really like Dean in the way to talk to him, he was more of a protector than a friend and I asked Sam if he was ever in love you know what he said?” Sophie asked Jess she shook her head. “He said he’s been in love twice, once with a girl named Jess and another time with a guy named Gabriel, they both died and he was still broken up about them both but he blamed himself more for Jess I asked him why he felt like that and he said ‘I dreamt about Jess dying, had nightmares about it and even when my brother came and I just left didn’t have salt or anything Azazel killed Jess because I love her and he wanted to see me suffer’ he was so torn up about it”, Sophie paused for a second listening to make sure no one was standing outside listening in.   
“Right now he’s with Gabriel and you still love him, it hurts to see him like that and know that he will never look at you like that and totally understand, but Jess he still loves you maybe not in that way but its there and I know he saw you leave and he knows why and that hurts, somehow you need to talk to him, but if you break them up, he will always resent you for it, don’t make him hate you Jess”. Sophie said with a sad smile, Jess wiped her eyes and nodded.   
“You’re right, I just feel bad about my Heaven and I’m scared that Gabriel’s going to tell him, I’m not saying I still want us to be together because I don’t I see the love between them I don’t want to ruin that”. Jess announced.   
“What was your Heaven?” Sophie asked, curious about why she beat herself up about it.   
“It was my family, no sign of Sam at all, and I didn’t even care”. Jess face planted into the book she was reading and Sophie patted her head.   
“Sam wouldn’t be angry, he’d understand”. Sophie got up and walked away from Jess leaving the girl alone with her thoughts “Oh and Jess?” Sophie said, Jess raised her head “You are family”. With that Sophie took her leave walking down the hallway back to the Living Room and sitting by Dean kissing his cheek with a smile watching Johnathan and Lucifer play on the ground in front of them.


	18. Missing Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys a short chapter but this is sort of a bridge the final moments are sort of happening now.....not in the way like this story is coming to end soon cause its so not, but more in the way of things are about to explode be prepared!

Blood. Blood covered every inch of her, she was drenched in his blood and all she could was sit and stare at the wall, the man she loved, the man she fought for, the man who had been to Hell and back was gone, her heart ripped into shreds like Dean’s body as the Hellhound tore him apart, it kept replaying in her head, his screams for help, her cries and Meg held her back and laughed in her ear. It was too much, she couldn’t do it, she needed the screaming to stop, she held the knife to her throat and applied pressure-  
Sophie woke with a startled gasp, drenched in sweat and panting, she looked over to her husband and sighed in relief when she saw him, he must’ve realized she was staring at him because he woke up with a groan.   
“Baby, what’s wrong?” Dean asked her sitting up and wrapping his arms around her.   
“It was just a nightmare but it was so realistic” Sophie said with a sniff, Dean held her close and tight whispering sweet nothings in her ear it was all she needed, Dean just being there.   
The next morning Dean announced the party they were going to have, to celebrate his family and friends, they barbecued and Dean actually let himself be happy for once he danced with Castiel and Sophie but when Sophie and the girls left to go clubbing he ended up sleeping with Cas.   
The days after progressed slowly, consistenting of lazy afternoons and family nights, everyone on the house happy they were all here, it went on like that for weeks and Sophie was happy that Dean was happy. Happiness doesn’t last for long for the Winchester’s though and this time was no different.   
(5 months later)   
Sophie stared at the moving thing in front of her its four legs moved fast for their size, it crawled toward her faster and Sophie opened her mouth in a scream. “Dean Winchester get your ass in here your son is crawling across the floor!” Sophie said with a wide grin, loud pounding was heard from the hallway and Sam, Gabriel, Dean, Mary and John were standing there grinning at the small boy crawling across the floor with determination.   
“He’s only 9 months old!” Dean exclaimed with fear not liking his son growing up.   
“Yeah, if you read the books like I asked you to, you would’ve know any from 9 to 11 months is when babies begin to crawl”. Sophie got the baby gate into its place and cleaned up the living room smiling at Dean’s look of horror.   
Lucifer came back home a few moments later, whistling and setting his bags down with a groan. “I got some things for the house, hope you guys don’t mind”. He opened one of the bags and handed Sophie a bird feeder, Sophie looked at it with a question and Lucifer laughed “I don’t know but I like birds, there so free and majestic looking we don’t have to hang it up if you don’t want to”. He looked down at his feet and Sophie smiled at him and told Dean to go hang it in the garden.   
Later in the kitchen everyone was talking and laughing while they ate, Michael and Gabriel were quietly arguing in the Living Room and didn’t want to eat but every now and then they raised their voices before being shushed by the other, no one knew what they were arguing about and no one wanted to ask.   
“Hey Dean could you go check on Johnathan? He hasn’t cried in a while and I’m worried”. Sophie asked raising the Brussel sprout to her mouth with a smile on her face, he mock saluted her and walked to Johnathan’s room while humming Back in Black under his breath.   
It was a short while later that Dean ran back sweat pouring from every pore and having an extreme panic attack that he screamed to everyone in the room “Johnathan’s missing!”.


	19. The Push and Pull of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there will be three more characters that I bring back and then I'm done, I've realized that I've brought too many characters and then forgotten about some so no worries, the three I'm bringing back are crucial to the story and I'm ver excited to see what y'all have to say about them. Hope you like this chapter and I hope you guys are still reading even though it took me like five million years to get this out. So sorry about that but I had some bestfriend drama and i have to threaten a lot of people, and finals, and the fact that I'm a senior now its been a lot to take in so my writers block came back, but i'm back now!!!!!

Sophie paced back and forth, she kept glancing at the hallway hoping she would hear little giggles telling her that maybe Johnathan had just gotten out from his crib and ran off down the halls, but there was nothing, everyone was out looking for him and Sophie did nothing, she sat there because Dean decided she needed to stay home, Dean was to worried about everything, to worried about Meg killing them all in their sleep, to worried about Ruby and Sam dating again, just worried all the time.   
The Bunker door opened and Sophie could hear heels clicking against the metal stairs and Sophie stopped pacing, moving toward the sound with confusion, a woman she didn’t recognize stood in front of her in her pale arms was Johnathan, she smiled at Sophie and something in her gut twisted painfully, she didn’t know why but this woman gave her the creeps. She had blonde , gray eyes and a wicked smile that looked like she just murdered a family of puppies, which wouldn’t be suprising at all.   
“Uh, how did you find him?” Sophie asked still approaching the woman with caution. The mystery woman walked closer to her and handed the sleeping infant to Sophie.   
“Oh I didn’t find him I was the one who took him,” The woman said she had a voice that was like honey sliding down a knife and her words made Sophie spin around to face her. “Oh relax, I just needed Dean and Sam out of here for a little bit, I couldn’t come back if they were still around here”. The woman told her Sophie carefully walked backwards and pushed the small emergency button on the table that Dean installed, it was a panic button straight to Dean telling him to get back home as fast as possible.   
“How do you know the Winchesters?” Sophie asked with her back still pressed against the table, she hoped the guys would be back fast.   
“Oh yeah we go way back, once upon a time you could say we were kind of friends, hell, Dean and I almost had angry sex at one time”. The woman smiled like she had just told the funniest joke she ever had, but Sophie didn’t laugh. That was when the door to the Bunker flew open and Dean stood there gun in hand and determination in his eyes. When he saw who it was he looked confused and the woman laughed.   
“Wow you don’t remember me? Well you wouldn’t I’m not on a rack and your knife isn’t in my side anymore”. Dean ran down the stairs and grabbed Sophie from behind tossing her behind him.   
“Bela”. He said in a growl, Bela smiled and waved at him.   
“Hello Dean, no welcome party?” The woman, Bela said with a smirk.   
“What do you want Bela?” Dean asked with a growl, he cocked the hammer and pointed it at her she just laughed.   
“Come on Dean you know that won’t kill me, and I’m here to help you I even brought back your son! Do I get no thanks for that?” Bela said walking closer to Dean.   
“Help me with what?” Dean asked with a small step to the side.   
“Metatron, I’m sure you know of his plans?” Bela said.   
“Actually we don’t why don’t you enlighten us?” Dean asked   
“Well Metatron plans on killing God, but in order to do that he needs you comfortable, by making people you love come back it makes you think that everything is fine and by adding Alastiar and Azazel come back its putting you on perfect edge because he doesn’t want to win that easy but I know what he’s planning he’s got some big shots in hell working for him and he’s bringing Lilith back he’s already got Death on lock down Lilith is going to be the one to kill God and Metatron will be the only one that can do the job. I’m here to ensure that doesn’t happen if Metatron becomes God the humans are done for and that means your precious little angel Castiel”. Bela sat at the table and crossed her legs.   
“Metatron is dead, how can he kill God?” Dean asked putting his gun down and sitting across from Bela, Sophie picked up Johnathan and bounced him in her arms sighing in relief when she realized Bela didn’t harm him.   
“How has anyone come back Dean? By bringing back your parents and your friends he’s created a hole anyone whose soul is powerful enough or even anyone with enough determination and brak through, we need to seal that hole up”. Bela told Dean.   
“Seal it how?” Dean asked with a shaky voice.   
“A simple spell, don’t worry Dean-o you won’t have to give back your friends but if there’s anyone your missing you may want to get on that fast”. Bela handed Dean a small book about the size of a children’s book and a vial of what looked like liquid mercury.   
After a while Sam and everyone came back most stayed a way from Bela, except Jess who seemed to take a liking to her, Sam of course didn’t like it but Sophie thought it was cute.   
It was three days later when Pamela showed up, she banged on the door and Dean answered it gun at the ready of course, it wasn’t until Sophie heard him laugh and welcome her in did she come out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her jeans.   
“Well who is this Dean? She’s cute!” Pamela said with a smirk.   
“Pamela Barnes meet Sophie Winchester”. Dean said smiling, Sophie’s face broke out in a huge grin, she liked the sound of that, it was the first time that he had to introduce her to anyone.   
“Sophie Winchester? A long lost sister?” Pamela asked accepting the cup of coffee that Dean was holding out.   
“No as in my wife, our son is around here somewhere”. Dean said looking around.   
“I think he’s with Jess on a walk around the garden”. Sophie told him.   
“Wow, times really have changed Dean Winchester married and with child anything else that’s changed?” Dean fidgeted where he stood and cleared his throat.   
“UH actually you remember how you were blind that first time around?” Dean asked her looking at his feet, at that time Castiel came in and got his cup of coffee.   
“Of course I remember being blind, its not something that’s easily forgotten Dean-o”. Pamela told him while checking out Castiel’s butt. “Dean-o whose your friend?” Pamela asked Dean with a smile.   
“Hello, I’m Castiel”. Cas said before Dean could say anything, the cup in Pamela’s hand fell to the floor and she began gasping, holding her heart.   
“You let this monster into your home, after he burned my eyes out of my skull?” Pamela whispered Sophie held onto her to ensure she didn’t hurt herself while Dean explained.   
“No Pamela that isn’t what is happening Cas is an angel, you saw his true face that’s why he told you to turn back, he was trying to help you he’s one of the good guys I swear”. Dean plead with her until her cries stopped and she looked over at Castiel a question in her eyes.   
“What is his relationship with you? I sense a lot of love from you two”. Pamela asked curling herself into a ball on the floor.   
Dean paused for a long time and Sophie could sense the trouble running through him, he didn’t like to admit what he felt for Castiel, only spoke of it behind closed doors when they were all naked in between the sheets and the only thing anyone really remembered was pleasure and the words spoken easily fell into the do not discuss pile. Dean knew how he felt about Castiel and about his wife, he loved them both, but would speaking these truths out loud ruin the relationship that Sophie and Dean had?  
He decided he would deal with the fall out later. “I love him, I never thought I could love a man, and then Castiel came and sparks literally flew, he was so dorky, and akward how could I not fall for him, but then Sophie showed up and she was the perfect girl, strong, indepdent she showed all of us a mirror and made us look at it, she made us all fess up to things that no one wanted to admit, she showed me that loving someone doesn’t show weakness. I don’t know I would do if I lost either one of them”. Dean held Sophie’s hand and lightly touched Castiel’s knee both smiled at him.   
“And you’re okay with this? The man you’re married to is in love with another man, that doesn’t bother you?” Pamela asked Sophie.   
Dean held his breath for the answer, he had never outwardly spoken that he loved Castiel and he didn’t know how Sophie would react to the news. “He’s not the only one in love with another man”, Sophie said after a while. “It took me a while to admit it myself, hell, I didn’t even realize I did until one night when Castiel healed Johnathan, our son, that’s when I realized that I loved him, I love Dean but I love Castiel and because we both love him we’ve created an impasse, like I’ve always said, every girl has her needs”. Sophie smiled at that and Pamela nodded and got up finally calm.   
“I guess if he means that much to you, and you mean so much to Dean then I can forgive him, its not like I’m still blind, now where is that lovely brother of yours Dean?” Pamela asked, Dean laughed.   
“Uh we aren’t they only ones who found unexpected love, Sam is in a very serious relationship”. Dean told her.   
“What? Wait you mentioned Jess earlier, that’s cute he’s with his old girlfriend?” Pamela asked and Sophie turned away stifling a laugh.   
“No uh, Sam is with another angel, his name is Gabriel”. Dean said biting his lips trying not to laugh as well.   
“Why are all the hot ones Gay? Is there anyone around here that is free, and not Gay?” Pamela asked.   
“Well, there just so happens to be a free man right behind you, who might you be?” Lucifer asked. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his son from him with a smile.   
“Pamela, and you are?” Pamela said with a smile, she winked at him and Sophie realized that they would be so cute together .   
“Uh, see that’s a funny story, they call me Lucifer”. Pamela’s smile suddenly faded and she walked away sighing and muttering under her breath. Lucifer soon went after her and soon it was just Dean, Castiel, and Sophie sitting together holding the now crawling baby and grinning like fools.


	20. Family isn't For the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family times and some new info!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so every chapter has been planned and things are gonna get real just so you know

The next day was all about planning, the each needed some brushing up on hunting, but Dean wasn’t having Sophie fight, he wanted her kept safe. “Sophie for the last time, you aren’t going to fight you’re staying here”. Dean told her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close.   
She elbowed him and flipped him over onto his back on the mat on the floor, she straddled his waist and let out a sigh. “And I say to you for the last time, I can take of myself, and besides I want some pay back from that douche-nozzle, he stole two years of my life for his stupid take over the world plan, I’m fighting”. Sophie got up and offered Dean a hand, they almost didn’t hear the cheers behind them, while they stared each other down.   
“Did you just take Dean down? How the Hell did you do that?” Jess asked, poor little Jess who had never threw a punch before in her life, was standing there supporting a hurt fist, she refused to let any angel help her, and said she needed to feel pain so she can learn to deal with it while she was fighting, Sophie decided she liked Jess, she reminded her of herself when she first learned to Hunt.   
“Easy, I was taught by Dean and Sam, and once my angel powers started to appear Cas taught me some things, all you have to do is put your hands on their shoulders like so”, Sophie used Dean as her model and put her hands on his shoulders spreading her feet slightly “Make sure your hands are inside if their hands are on your shoulders too, turn around step away from them and pull them with you like this”, she turned around keeping on of Dean’s arms in her hand and pulled causing Dean to lose his balance “It makes them lose their balance, put your butt into their hips, bend over squat and lift,” she showed an example and laughed at Dean’s boner, but didn’t use her focus. “Make sure when you bend, squat and lift, that you keep pulling their arm with you, you should be able to hold them on your hips, and roll them off your hips, now be careful not to just flip them over your back or you could hurt yourself, but you are gonna have to be able to pick Dean up so work on your strength and I’ll help you out”.   
Everyone was learning as much as they could, but Sophie was learning from the angels, after losing her memory she’s realized she can heal people, and smite people but she didn’t really have a lot of control so she went to Gabriel, who went to Lucifer who went to Michael and together they all taught Sophie the basics of self-defense, angel style.   
“Okay so Lucifer and Gabriel can teach you some pretty awesome things, like how to be a trickster but I can teach you how to use this”. Michael brought out a sword, covered in Latin and the hilt looked more expensive then Kim Kardashian’s implants. “Alright this is what we in the angel business like to call a protector, it can kill anything except its rightful owner, for example if you are the rightful owner of this sword and if someone takes it away it will not stab through skin, every angel is made one once they leave Heaven and this one”, Michael paused and grabbed something covered in a sheath and handed it to Sophie who grabbed it.   
It was heavy and felt warm under her palm after unsheathing it she smiled at Michael “This one is yours Sophie, I know techinally you aren’t an angel but you have angel powers and its my job to help you anyway I can”. Sophie smiled and hugged him, he froze and then wrapped his arms around her with a small smile. After that Sophie and Michael stayed in the training room off to the side of everyone else fighting so Sophie could practice, her days were split into, feeding Johnathan, practice with Dean, change Johnathan, practice with Lucifer and Gabriel, rock Johnathan, practice with Michael. Her arms and legs began to get more muscle and everyone was getting better and better and the most unlikely people to fight were also the best fighters. Like Jess.   
Jess started off denying her ablity, she didn’t want to take time away from everyone else so she said she would watch Johnathan when they needed her, but Sophie wasn’t having it, she needed to learn for herself, so they started off simple with a few knifing tricks and how to shoot a gun. After they all realized that Jess was a natural with guns and knives, Sophie wanted her to learn hand to hand, but in order to do that she had to get strength and now Jess was able to lift Gabriel and flip him onto his back which was interesting the first time, she caught him by surprise and he made a small meep noise making everyone laugh.   
Sophie could never be prouder of her, so she started to teach her how to draw sigils, and soon Jess was asking questions about hunting and how she started hunting. Sophie found herself opening up to the small blonde girl and sharing everything, from the nightmares to her fear of Dean getting hurt. Jess was a fast learner and a good listener.   
Jess also it turned out, was bisexual, it was a Thursday when everyone decided they wanted to go out for dinner to celebrate all their accomplishments, Bela didn’t want to go making some excuse about not eating so why go with the family? Jess said she had cramps, so they both stayed home.   
“Wear something fancy, we’re going to that Italian place down the road, Gabriel’s treat”. Jo said popping her head in the door, Sophie nodded and relayed the message to Dean, Dean wore a black button up with a bright blue tie, Sophie wore a red cocktail dress and matching wedges.   
Everyone piled into cars in the basement of the Bunker and drove off, Gabriel, Jo , Ellen and Ash in one car, Sophie, Dean, Sam, and Johnathan in one, Mary, John, Lucifer and Michael, in another, Pamela, Bobby, and Jody in the last.   
“Okay, okay everyone quiet”, Dean raised his glass once they all parked and sat down, everyone got quiet and looked at Dean who was standing with his glass in the air and a smile on his face. “I want to thank everyone for being here, and making these last few months the best in my life, I want to thank my small little family for everything, but that isn’t what this is about, after all the stress going on, everyone probably forgot the date, except me, today is the day that I was saved in every way possible, seven years ago today I was gripped tight and raised from perediton and not a day goes by that I don’t thank Cas for saving me from that, so this is to Castiel”. He raised his glass and everyone else did the same Castiel blushed and looked down. Johnathan clamped his hands and giggled and everyone laughed at his silliness.   
They ate their meal in silence, except Sophie and Dean who sat close together talking to themselves except for the occasional laughter, after dessert they piled back in their cars and went back to the Bunker, Sam and Gabriel were first in through the door and when they heard a thunk they brought their guns out moving quietly through the house, it was coming through the living room so that’s where they went, they flipped on the lights and froze in disbelief.   
Bela and Jess were in the middle of a very hot, very unclothed make-session on the couch, when they noticed they weren’t alone anymore they made a small noise of disbelief and covered themselves , Sophie busted up laughing and high fived them both before telling them to go put some clothes on.   
The days went on the same and everyone watched Pamela closely, for days there was nothing, no spirits were talking and everyone was getting frustrated. Bela was no help, she refused to go to back to Hell and check on her sources, until one day, Sophie started the day by going for a run with Sam and then helping Jess with her punches again. Pamela ran into the practice area and it was obvious by the way she ran into the wall she wasn’t expecting there that she was having a vision. Dean hastily ran over to her side and helped her sit down while Sophie got her a piece of paper to write on.   
The news came when Pamela came out of her trance, the would have eight months to prepare, Lilith was already up and around but laying low, she would make her move May 14th the same day she died, the spirits Pamela was speaking to told her it was poetic, for the Winchester’s to die on the same day they started the Apocalypse.   
“We have plenty of time to prepare guys, to perfect certain things but let’s not forgot one thing, don’t lose focus on the people around you, we have no idea how this is going down, and according to the spirits she’s already back, she’s going to come at us and she’s going to come at us strong we have need to be prepared, we have a few things on our side, for one we have the Archangels, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer will come in handy against her, we also have Castiel and I, we have a psychic we can and will win this, but we also need to keep in mind not to forget our loved ones, we may only have eight months to live, make amends, tell someone how you feel, do it now our regret it later”. Sophie told everyone, they all nodded solemnly and went back to their work, now having a date everyone worked just as hard and at night instead of going straight to bed everyone hung out in the living room watching movies and ordering take out.   
Family became Sophie’s number one priority when she wasn’t spending time with Dean and Johnathan she was spending time with the angels and Sam. Gabriel and Sam were attached at the hip they never left each other for long and when they did they both looked nervous. No one really was ever alone, they took Sophie’s words to heart and lived like there was no tomorrow.   
Today was an extremely important day in the Winchester household, it was Johnathan’s first birthday and everyone was pitching in with cute little presents and decorations, but it was later when Sophie really felt the happiest. Johnathan looked up from where he was sitting in his highchair cake covering every inch of him he had cake in his tiny little fist, he hit said fist on the table and shouted very audibly “Luci!”, all conversation stopped and Michael, Lucifer and Pamela, who had all been talking in another room ran in.   
“Did he just?” Sam asked bewildered.   
“My son’s first word, was Lucifer”. Dean said with a smirk. “You know your life is fucked up when”.   
Sophie glanced over at Lucifer and smiled at him, his eyes were misty and he chuckled a little at Sophie’s teasing. Things were as normal as they usual in the Bunker and Dean loved every minute from Sophie getting so drunk she dove head first into the Bunker pool, to Sam and Gabriel announcing their engagement.   
Everything in the Winchester house hold was happy, sure a layer tension had laid its self over the large family but they found a way to continue on without worrying to much about it, but the end was near and they could all feel it.


	21. We All Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I wrote this.....hope you guys like it!!!! I won't be able to update after the 5th becasue my Dad is taking the laptop i use on his trip to Iowa to visit his girlfriend so I'm trying to get as many chapter out as I can! As usual thank you to cucoo4cas for her help with the sex scene hope it lives up to you're expectations!!!

December 2015  
Christmas was coming up, and Dean needed to tell Cas something, but the damn angel wouldn’t stop training with Gabriel for five minutes. “Cas come on man meet me in Sophie and I’s room”. Dean told him through the door.  
“Okay Dean now please go train or something”. Castiel told him through the still closed door. Dean just nodded and went back to Jess who had her fists up pure determination in her eyes, Pamela was practicing with Lucifer, and Ellen and Jo were pratcing with each other. The others with the exception of Sophie, were in the Living Room.  
Sophie was waiting in their room ready to pounce on Castiel the moment the door closed, after finding out some news, Dean agreed they should talk by themselves, didn’t mean he liked it though, and Jess could sense Dean’s anger through his punches, his grunts, and more importantly the way he lost in two minutes.  
“Dean are you okay? You seem a little out of it”. Jess asked sweetly after helping him up.  
“Yeah uh, I’m fine my mind is just wandering”. Dean said with a grunt he brushed himself off and smiled.  
“You know you can talk to me right Dean? I won’t judge”. Jess said.  
“I know, I just don’t know if Sophie wants anyone to know quite yet, just give it some time”.  
Jess nodded and clapped Dean on the back going to the showers and whistling “Stairway To Heaven”.  
Meanwhile, in Sophie and Dean’s room, Castiel walked in nervously, Sophie was sitting on the bed a small red vial in her hand she was staring at it and sighing periodically. “Uh, Sophie?” Castiel asked her moving closer to her.  
“Oh uh hey Cas, uh have a seat”. Sophie moved over and Castiel sat down looking confused.  
“What’s going on Sophie?” Castiel asked, Sophie chuckled and nodded biting her lip and nodding.  
“I’ve been asking myself that for a while, look Pamela didn’t tell you the whole story, her vision really showed something else”. As Sophie told Castiel, she watched his face turn from actual curiosity to full on bawling tears. Never since the moment she met Castiel had he ever cried like that, sure a few tears or misty eyes but actual sobbing had never happened before. “Why do you care?” Was all Sophie could think of until she remembered her plan.  
Days went by and before anyone could think it was Christmas, the angels of course were confused, and when the humans explained what the reason for the season was, the angels shook their heads in annoyance but stayed quiet. Everyone sat around a small Christmas tree watching Castiel play with Johnathan and waiting for time to open presents.  
Gabriel gave Sam, a book some old weathered book that Sam brightened at, he gave Sophie a globe that was powered by life, the globe would glow bright when Dean or Castiel were alive but when they were sad or angry or worse it would turn dim Sophie loved it the little green and blue swirling lights made her stomach flutter happily.  
Dean got a motorcycle from Sam, Gabriel, and Michael, a cleaner for the Impala from Mary and John, new leather jackets from Jess, a deck of tarot cards from Pamela, everyone laughed at that, Bobby gave him gun cleaner. He thanked everyone and still kept trying to give back the motorcycle but Sam wasn’t having it.  
Sophie got a lot of things to help her fighting knunchucks, gloves, a punching bag, and also clothes and gift cards, Dean said her present was going to have to wait until later to which she blushed at. Castiel got things from the angels to help him fight swords mostly. Dean gave him a piece of paper with four words “Go to bedroom 7:00” and told him that his present would be in there to which he laughed and nodded. Everyone was very happy with what they got smiles and laughter filled the room they almost forgot about their impending demise, almost.  
Dean and Sophie made an excuse to get out of the house telling everyone they needed to go to town and get supplies and while they were gone Castiel took care of Johnathan, he was teaching him to walk holding onto his fingers and carefully walking with him and smiling happily, he had never been around children before but this child was different he wasn’t scared of awkward around him, he was amazed at this small child who not only a few months ago didn’t know how to form a single sentence but didn’t even really have a thought sequence but know Castiel could see the beginning of words and pictures and beautiful colors in his mind. Castiel thought of this child as his own he could watch Johnathan eat for the rest of his life and never become bored.  
Later Johnathan said his second word “Stor!” He exclaimed, Castiel took that as story he so he brought the small child into his arms, sat in the rocking chair and rocked, he told the story of a mighting king who didn’t believe in angels until an angel believed in him, he told the heroic story of how the king rescued a beautiful queen from an evil demon and how the evil demon died fighting for the good side. He told many stories about how the handsome king, fell in love with an angel, and the beautiful queen and how they all lived happily ever after.  
He spoke of how the angel began not liking to share his king with the queen but after a while his jealousy was replaced by love and admiration at the queen’s kindness and beauty. After Johnathan fell asleep Castiel reflected on what he told Johnathan.  
~About 3 years earlier~  
Castiel jumped when he heard the glass break in the bathroom, fearing the worst he ran into the bathroom, Sophie sat on the ground, sobs wracked her entire body and she cradled her bleeding hand by her chest. When she noticed Castiel stood there she sniffed and backed up bringing her knees to her chest.  
“Go away Castiel”. Sophie mumbled.  
“What happened?” Castiel said ignoring her, he crouched down to her level and grabbed her hand in his, Sophie flinched and tried to withdraw it but Castiel was stronger.  
“I punched the mirror”. Sophie said with another sniff.  
“I gathered that, I meant what happened to make you punch the mirror”. Castiel told her turning her hand and inspecting it.  
“I realized something that pissed me off, and I needed to punch something”. Sophie said lamely.  
“Well, what did you realize?” Castiel came to the conclusion that her hand wasn’t broken focused on healing her broken skin and cleaning the blood off.  
“That Dean was in love with you”. She said deadpan.  
Castiel stopped what he was doing and looked into her gray eyes with shock “I’m sure that’s not true”. Castiel said wiping her hand some more.  
“Yeah it is maybe you should open your eyes, its pretty obvious that Dean loves you”. Sophie snapped.  
“Assuming he does, why do you care?” Castiel asked her, Sophie stood up finally able to withdraw her hand and stormed out of the room anger seeping from every pore.  
“Because maybe I’m in love with him”. Sophie said with her back to him.  
Castiel put away his feelings for the green eyed man and thought of the kind woman in front of him, this woman who has been through so much, but still got up and fought evil things, who still saw the beauty in everything. “Then go get him Sophie”. He told her with a small smile.  
“What about you?” She whispered.  
“I’ll be fine, if you love him you should at least try”. Castiel told her, she nodded and hugged him tightly.  
~6 months after that~  
“Where’s Dean and Sophie?” Sam asked Castiel.  
“Where do you think? There on a date like every other day”. Castiel said bitterly from his seat.  
Sam let it go and made some ramen, soon the happy couple returned and Castiel was gone the only thing signifying he was ever there was the flapping of wings and the feelings of anger that acompiened him.  
~6 months before the present~  
Sophie was smiling at the baby in her arms as he cooed and spat bubbles making baby noises. Castiel sat behind her and marveled at this woman, so kind, beautiful and smart, his stomach twisted and his heart fluttered and that’s when Castiel realized he was in love with her. Sophie got up from her seat and handed Johnathan off to Sam who blew razberries on his tummy with a smile, and Sophie glanced over at Castiel and winked at him before kissing him on the cheek and walking away while shaking her hips a little.  
~Present~  
Castiel woke up with a jump when Sophie put her hand on his shoulder with a smile. “You’re late”. She said with a wink.  
“My apologises”. He passed Johnathan off carefully to her and got up with a stretch. They both walked down the hall to Sophie and Dean’s room, Dean sat on the bed completely naked and smiling at them both.  
“What is going on Dean?” Castiel said slowly.  
“What’s going on Cas is that we both wanted to give you a special present for all of us and I thought why not make the best of this relationship and have some. That okay with you?” Dean asked huskily, it took Castiel a small amount of time before he nodded and Sophie pounced on him taking his trench coat off of him from behind, and kissed his neck causing Castiel to moan slightly in pleasure, Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s kissing him deeply and thoroughly Castiel responded eagerly kissing him back and slipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth exploring thoroughly and swallowing Dean’s moan. Sophie was still kissing Castiel’s neck and sucking his pulse point licking and nipping at the skin with passion.  
Dean unbuttoned Castiel dress shirt and removed his tie, while Sophie took her shirt off she wasn’t wearing a bra anymore and Castiel couldn’t help but stare, Sophie smiled and kissed him while Dean kissed down his stomach unlatching his belt and unbuttoning his pants and dragging his boxers off. Castiel’s dick was already hard and Dean smiled at him and Dean took Castiel into his mouth causing Castiel to moan loudly and kissing Sophie with passion to avoid waking up the entire family Sophie kissed back with the same amount of passion and pulled him over to the bed flopping down on it and smiling at Castiel and Dean. Dean released Castiel’s dick and climbed on top of Sophie motioning Castiel forward, it didn’t take much to get him to follow and before long Castiel’s dick was in Sophie’s mouth while she rode Dean’s dick she moaned in pleasure as Dean’s dick hit her g-spot , the vibration of the moan that went through Castiel’s dick making him moan loud.  
Dean’s mouth found Castiel’s and they both kissed each other and swallowed the others moans to ensure they didn’t wake anyone around them. Sophie moaned more as Dean came in her heat, his seed shooting deep inside her with one final thrust. Dean had a rule that he lived by though and wasn’t going to leave his wife unsastified so he relasied Castiel’s mouth and put his mouth on Sophie’s vagina, licking her clit and sucking it into his mouth causing her to moan hard, her eyes rolled and she foddled Castiel’s balls in one hand while working the other around what she couldn’t fit in her mouth.  
“Soph I’m gonna come”. Castiel panted, Sophie sucked harder and faster and soon Castiel’s was coming down Sophie’s throat and she swallowed every last drop. Dean continued licking and sucking Sophie’s most sensitive area, she was a writhing mess as Dean worked his mouth around her and soon she was screaming his name. Dean didn’t think it was possible but seeing Castiel watching so closely made his dick hard again and he could see Castiel’s mind was going the same direction Sophie smiled in anticaption of what was about to happen, Dean grabbed Castiel and bent him over Sophie’s relaxed form, Dean grabbed the lube from the bed and slicked his fingers with it, he pushed his fingers into Castiel, who moaned long and loud at the sensation, Dean scissored two fingers and added a third searching for his prostate and rubbing it slowly making Castiel moan again, Dean added a fourth before he took them out and used his mouth swirling his tongue around Castiel’s hole and licking slowly and sensually before Castiel was begging him, and Dean happily obliged he slicked up his dick and aligned pushing into Castiel with a groan.  
The only sounds were the slapping of skin, and the harsh breaths as Dean fucked Castiel over Sophie, Dean began a brutal pace, and Castiel moaned as Dean hit against his prostate again and again, Castiel came first with a cry of Dean’s name all over Sophie and Dean came next loudly screaming Castiel’s name.  
After coming twice Dean and Castiel were exhausted so Sophie cleaned Castiel’s come off of herself and climbed into the bed, Dean was never as grateful for having such a huge bed then right then when they all slept together in one bed. Dean in the middle and Castiel on his left curled into his side and Sophie on his right with her leg thrown over Dean and touching Castiel’s arm. They both had never slept as soundly then at that moment.  
The next morning the happy group woke and shared lazy kisses before getting dressed and heading downstairs they all felt closer than ever. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop looking intently at something but when he noticed Sophie he quickly she his computer and cleared his throat.  
“You guys aren’t very quiet by the way, there are some things that I never wanted to hear”. He said with a smile.  
“Yeah well you and Gabriel aren’t very quiet either”. She told him with a smirk.  
“Hey I actually do need you guys in a good mood I need to talk to you”. Sam said with a sigh and Sophie nodded sitting at the table across from him and Dean and Castiel followed Sam cleared his throat and huffed out a long breath. “Gabriel and I think that we’re a little cramped for just starting out so we decided to move out into town, we found a place about twenty minutes from here we move out next month”. Sam told them.  
Sophie knew this was coming didn’t mean anyone else was prepared Dean’s smile soon turned into a frown, Sophie and Castiel knew that look, it was the look that he was about to cry, but in true Dean fashion Dean stood up grabbed the edge of the table and heaved with all his might making the table, everything on it and Sam fly backward. Dean didn’t even bother making sure his brother was okay, he looked over at the loves of his life and at seeing they didn’t get hurt he grabbed a jacket from the hook his car keys and stormed off to the garage, a few seconds later the rumble of the Impala was heard and Dean was gone.


	22. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes back and Sophie has been a bad girl in his absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i know super short but the next chapter will also be short and then the one after will be long and the one after that will be long and i'm not sure about after that!

~March 2016~  
It had been three months since Dean left, he called Sophie at least twice a day and sometimes Lucifer would fly her to him but he never came home, it took a lot for Sophie to convice Sam he could leave but he now lived in a cute house closer to town with Gabriel.   
“Dean please come home we miss you”. Sophie told him on the phone, Dean sighed.   
“I miss you too I’m on my way home right now, I overreacted we all knew Sam was going to move out and I’m glad he’s with Gabriel, it’s safer. I would’ve come back sooner if that vamp nest didn’t pop up and if I didn’t have to go to the store for a test because someone doesn’t know how to use a damn condom”. Dean said with a tease.   
After Dean left he told Sophie that she should have the best of both worlds there were two guys in this relationship and she wanted to have sex with both of them then do it. No one thought to buy condoms and now Sophie was two months late and Gabriel kept giving her disapproving looks. So she called Dean and begged him to not be angry. He laughed, hard and told her not to worry that he would come home and buy a test on his way.   
“I’ll have dinner ready for you, I made cheese burgers and there’s an apple pie in the oven”. She told him, he laughed.   
“Thank you baby, best wife ever now get to cooking I love you”. Dean told her.   
“I love you too asshole” She told him, she hung up the phone and went back to cooking dinner.   
A few hours later the last burger was on the stove, and Sophie felt the air change, she wiped her hands and slowly went to investigate gun at her side. Dean rounded the corner and she jumped gun at the ready, she sighed in relief and put the gun down on the ground and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace burying her head in Dean’s shoulder and inhaling his scent, he returned the hug and whispered sweet nothings her ear.   
They walked hand in hand into the dark kitchen and Sophie went back to cooking while Dean went to get reunited with the rest of the family. After the burgers were done everyone ate in silence until Sophie took the bag that Dean offered her and everyone asked what was in it.   
“Um nothing I just got to uh go”. Sophie took off down the hall and into the bathroom, everyone shrugged and continued eating three minutes later Sophie called Castiel’s phone and told him to get in the bathroom. They both came back looking shell shocked and sat down at the table zombie like, that’s all Dean needed to see to know that Sophie was pregnant with Castiel’s child.


	23. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of fluff we are in the home stretch

Dean sat with a bottle of bourbon at his side, Sophie was crying hysterically into the pillow on their bed and Dean sat numb until Sophie grabbed the gun under her pillow and stared at it like in a trance. “Hey, hey what the fuck are you doing?” Dean asked her pulling her toward him.   
“I was just going to clean it, Dean calm down, you aren’t mad at me right?” Sophie murumed.   
Dean pulled her flush against his side, and kissed the top of her head. “I am not mad at you, I told you to go ahead and have sex with Cas, no one knew you would get pregnant and we already have one kid and Cas is basically like a second father to him nothing is going to change”. Dean told her, Sophie wiped her tears into his sleeve and soon she fell asleep. Dean held her until he was sure she wouldn’t wake up and carefully went into the kitchen were Castiel, Ellen and Jo were huddled around a collection of shots.   
“Dean I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad at me”. Castiel said with tears in his eyes.   
“God, why does everyone think that I’m mad at them? I’m not mad, I told you guys it was okay no one knew angels could procreate you’re already a father basically to Johnathan this changes nothing I swear”. Dean told him bringing his arms around Castiel and kissing the top of his head with a sigh. Ellen smiled at him at offered him a shot, which he took after letting Castiel go, that night they all took shots until they couldn’t even remember their names and then passed out on the couch.   
The next morning, Dean woke with a groan his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick, he could hear giggling and looked at the clock next to him, it was 3:00 in the afternoon he bolted up and promptly hit his head and groaned, looking up he realized he was under the counter. Johnathan was standing next to him poking him and yelling “Da!” Dean laughed and got out from the counter and then froze Johnathan was standing! Holy Shit, Dean got Sophie’s attention who was sitting on the couch and she looked over confused until she noticed what he was looking at and her jaw dropped she carefully got off the couch and crawled toward him.   
She held her hands out and held her breath. “Come here Johnny”. She said shakily, Johnathan looked at his feet, and then at her, back at her, and then her, unsureness all over his face, he took one shaky step and Sophie and Dean held there breath, he put one more step and smiled, more steps followed and soon he was in Sophie’s arms. “That’s our little man!” Sophie cooed.   
Days turned to weeks and soon it was the end of April, preperations were made and Gabriel and Sam spent more and more time at the Bunker. Keeping close to family while they only had weeks to live. Everyone kept to themselves in small families and no one really stayed gone. Fights were over and done with, within minutes, news came to light and no one had any secrets. That’s when Dean told John the truth about how he knew Adam.   
Before John thought that Dean and Adam happened upon each other, by mistake, Dean was glad to keep it that way but with just a few weeks left, his Father needed to be told.   
“Dad, we need to talk”. Dean told his Dad sitting next to him with a sigh.   
“Okay, I knew this was going to come, you want to know about Adam right how I know him?” John said setting down his beer and crossing his arms.   
“No uh I know how you know him it’s the same way I know him, I know he’s Sam and I’s half brother”. Dean said looking at his lap.   
“How did you find out”. John said tiredly.   
“He called after you died, his mom had been missing for a while and he needed your help finding her, Sam thought we should check it out and we did, but she had been taken by ghouls and so had Adam the ghoul wanted Sam and I and made himself look like Adam and trick us. Adam later cae back during the Apocalypse the angels brought him back to use as bait for me to say yes to Michael but instead Michael used Adam”. Dean explained John was silent, but nodded and left the room.   
Dean felt a lot better after coming clean and Sophie, Castiel and him went to dinner together. It was a pretty silent night at home. That is until they got home and Michael and John were having a yelling match in the living room. “Woah, woah what the hell is going on here?” Sophie asked.   
John huffed in anger. “What’s going is I want my son back and this angel douche to go back to wherever he came from”. John told him glaring at Michael, Dean looked over and noticed that Sam was holding Lucifer back from attacking their father knowing that he didn’t like people dicking with Michael.   
“Hey calm down Dad, Michael is here to stay Adam gave him permission once that’s all we need and yeah it sucks but Adam is in Heaven with his Mother would you want to take that away from him?” Dean asked.   
John slumped in understanding, and nodded walking off slowly and slamming his door closed. It was quiet for the rest of that night. The rest of the Winchesters stayed in the Living room watching moves until everyone fell asleep and the movies faded into credits.


	24. Put Your Dukes Up

May 14th 2016   
“I am going Dean, no more arguing I am going to fight with you, now shut up and help me with this zipper”. Sophie told him, Sam and Jess were having the same fight a little bit ahead and Sophie shook her head. These Winchester’s with underestimating them, Dean huffed and zipped her shirt uo from behind and spun her around to kiss her forehead.   
Castiel came out soon no trench coat, no dress shirt, no dress pants, no tie, he was dressed in a tight black V-neck, blue jeans, and hunting boots. Dean and Sophie whistled at him as he walked to the car, Castiel blushed and mumbled something incoherent. Everyone laughed and piled into their cars driving to where Pamela told them to go. Castiel wasn’t sure it was a good idea for Sophie to go but if anyone even suggested leaving her behind she growled at them and all but choked them out. Even when they asked who was going to stay with Johnathan she glared, but Mary and John had volunteered saying they were told old to be fighting anyway and here they were.   
Guns at the ready crouched down, the Winchester’s and friends moved stealthly down the ababonded mill, sidestepping bodies and turned over crates. Hearing a noise to the left Sophie motioned with her gun to go. They followed after her and was met face to face with demons, hundreds of demons all blood thirsty and ready for the attack. Their all ready for this, Bela, Ruby, and Meg launched forward along with Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer. The rest continued on as balanced and ready as possible, Sophie’s heartbeat was steady, she fought to remain calm and succeeded. Dean on the other hand was stressed, his eyes scanned the room a million times at every scuffle, he watched his brother, his boyfriend and his wife like hawks. Sophie kicked the door in front of them open and froze there it was, the battle of their lives, vampires, ghouls, shifters, everything that has ever haunted childhood nightmares stood there ready, and behind them all was Lilith sitting on a makeshift thrown wearing a smirk and the same vessel she died in.   
On the count of three from Sam they launched into battle, Dean fighting for not only himself but for those he loved, he kept thoughts of Castiel, Sophie, and Johnathan is his mind through every slash and fire of his gun. Sophie didn’t fight for herself, in all honesty she didn’t believe she would leave this room in one piece, she did this so Dean and Castiel could leave. Sam fought for himself, and for Dean even if the ones they loved never got out and died here, Sam would make sure that his brother lived and in order for his brother to live, that meant so did he. The giant family of friends and lovers fought for different reasons and just when it seemed like all was lost they broke through and faced Lilith’s most terrifying weapon, Sophie couldn’t believe her eyes, this had to be a mistake she didn’t know how but this couldn’t be what it looked like.   
Standing in front of her along with Eve, and Metatron was a man that Dean called his best friend, a man that fought by his side and gave up his life to help him save his brother and close the gates of hell, standing next to Metatron was Benny.   
Dean was the first to speak his shock evident on his voice “Dude, what the fuck are you doing?” Dean asked him.   
Benny smiled a sickening smile thought brought chills to Sophie’s spine. “I’m fighting on the winning side brother, when Metatron brought me back he told me I could go to you and lose and become enslaved when Lilith won and he became God, and I couldn’t do that could I? I wasn’t going to become somebodies fuck buddy”. Benny told him baring his fangs, Sophie was lost, she didn’t know what to do that’s when she noticed the sigils painted on the floor, she groaned inwardly and wanted to punch herself in the face, Benny wasn’t here neither was Eve this was all Metatron’s doing.   
Dan put his resolve face on and lifted the machete in the air and sliced cutting the hallucination in half and severing the connection on that side in half. Eve flicked once, twice and was gone and all that was left was Metatron and Lilith Sophie wanted to fight Lilith herself she wanted to feel her melt from the inside out and see the light leave her eyes. Dean wanted to take Metatron himself he wanted to feel Metatron lose the one thing he valued, and Dean wanted to be the one to take it from him, the way Metatron took Sophie from him for two whole years in some insane task of killing God, he wanted revenge.   
Dean punched and Metatron’s nose gave a satisfying crunch and blood spilled, Dean smiled and Metatron launched at him with a yell he punched and kicked and for every hit Dean fought back just as hard, suddenly everything stopped as Sam could hear the crackle of fire, Dean could feel the breath of Hellhounds and Cas felt like there was so much pressure in the room it would make him explode, the room exploded in demons and the rest of the had their hands full no one could help anyone else and Sam was taking on four demons at once. He wished Gabriel was there, but he had his own problems. The family that fought for so many things and stuck together no matter what knew then that it was more than possible that they wouldn’t make it out of there. There was an even bigger chance that no hunter would survive, that the world would have to continue without the Winchester’s, and Sophie wasn’t having that there was no way in Heaven or Hell would she allow that to happen, even if she didn’t make it out, she was not going to leave Johnathan without a Father.   
She used what the angels taught her to smite all the demons she could and make an opening for the rest of the angels to take care of it, she grabbed the vial in her boot and popped the top making sure she wasn’t being watched, she downed the ingredients and sighed waiting for them to kick in. 

 

The she couldn’t feel the effects but she knew the others could see it. She was paralyzed and could feel the vibrations of the magic under her skin, she smelt berries and something she couldn’t quite place. Before she knew what was happening the world was black and she was out.   
After the angels took care of the remaining demons Dean turned back to Metatron, he smiled at him and used the last bit of energy to take the angel sword that Michael through at him and push it into his chest piercing through Metatron’s skin, and into his heart and relishing in the feeling of his heart being stabbed at his hand. He quickly got up and watched as Metatron went up in light, his wings burning into the ground and permantly scorched into the ground below him. Sam had Lilith in a vice grip and just when he was about to kill her an ear piercing screech rang through the air and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared it was everyone’s worst fear realized.   
Dean saw Sophie, facing off against Lilith’s hellhounds, they jumped and Sophie fell it was all he could all he could was watch, he tried to move but something was gluing him to the spot. Sophie screamed as the hellhounds ripped into her side and tore the meat from her bones, she bled out within seconds and was still.   
Sam saw the fire that he knew was all around the room, he could feel the heat of it, the fire caught on her sleeve and before they knew it she had been engulfed by the flames, the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils, it was putrid and he felt sick to his stomach, her screams filled his ears and then there was nothing but a smoldering corpse.   
Castiel saw Lilith turn on Sophie, her white eyes came out and she smiled wickedly at the small girl in front of her, this was it, Castiel thought, this was what Sophie had meant by her death and she was carrying his child, his child who would never be born, as the white light escaped Lilith’s eyes Castiel found himself not only crying for Sophie and the life she had, but for the unborn child inside her and the life it never got to live, the experiences it never got to have. In one final moment Castiel, Dean and Sam’s life changed forever each thinking that they lost the best thing that had ever happened to them the same way they had died before. Little did they know.


	25. Aftermath Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry i was gone for so long! My dad took the laptop with him to Iowa to visit his girlfriend so i couldn't write. But I'm back and we are almost done!!! Okay now completely off subject who has seen and loves Repo! The Genetic Opera? I love this movie so much! Don't know when the next chapter will be up I got a job and don't have a lot of time but I'll try my best

Sophie woke up with a gasp, she was in the same building as before, and she groaned in pain, what ever the hell it was that Chuck gave her it felt like she had the worst hangover ever. She jumped up in shock and looked around the room, she had to do this smart, so she ran out the back door and down the street making sure she wasn’t being followed and made her way to the hotel across the street, she would stay here until she could gon after Lilith, here she would plan her next move.   
Dean sat staring at the small baby in front of him, the only thing he had left of Sophie, he missed her more than he would let on. He barely ate but he refused to talk about it, he didn’t want to talk about it cause that would mean thinking about it and it hurt to much to see the images of her being torn apart by viscous killers. He poured more of his scotch and downed it before grabbing the bottle and pouring it down his throat. He led Johnny off to bed and sat in the living room drowning his sorrows, he barely slept, sleeping meant dreaming which again meant thinking about Sophie.   
Sam and Ruby sat in the library talking much to Gabriel’s annoyance, he watched from the doorway as they talked with a scowl on his face. Sam wanted to talk to Ruby about Lilith, he wanted to know her weaknesses and her fears, he wanted to take everything from her like she took everything from him twice. Ruby told him all she knew, and ran off soon after, her , Bela and Jess left the state two days after that and no one heard from them since.   
Castiel refused to talk to anyone, he didn’t want to see the looks of pity on his family and friends faces, it was hard enough knowing that he had lost his one shot at having a child of his own, but seeing Dean in anguish felt like he was being skinned alive. He missed Sophie, he wanted her back, he needed her they made a family together and the fact that Johnny never got to know his mother made his heart shatter even more. Meg comforted him when she could but she ended up leaving when Dean threw a bottle of Jack Daniels at her. Bobby, John, Mary and the angels were the only ones still there everyone else had left, gone there separate ways. Ellen, Jo, and Ash all stayed in the same town as the Bunker and were the only one they ever talked to still.   
It was about a month later when Sophie finally found the evil bitch, Sophie crept up behind her with the angel sword Chuck had fashioned just for this kill. “Miss you bitch?” Sophie whispered into her ear, with a snarl. Lilith’s entire body froze.   
“How did you find me?” Lilith asked her voice shook with fright and Sophie smiled.   
“I’ve been tracking you for a while, after I faked my death that I knew had to happen, after all you had everything planned in that sick twisted little brain of yours didn’t you? There was no way I could’ve killed you in that warehouse but here? Well you’re all alone here”. Sophie took the blade at her side and stabbed it through Lilith’s back and felt as her soul was ripped out of her vessel and everything was quiet.   
She dropped the blade and left the room quickly shutting the door and getting in her car. She drove aimlessly before pulling over and putting her face in her hands and bawling her eyes out, she couldn’t go home, he would never see Dean again, how he could he forgive her? How could Sam? Or Castiel? Castiel was worse, he thought his unborn child had died with her, they all had every right to hate her, so she pulled herself together and went back to Kansas. She got her own apartment in the same city and hoped against hope that they would never run into each other.   
Two weeks after that Sophie went into town to get some food and more clothes after circling the parking lot looking for the Impala she decided it was safe and went inside. It wasn’t safe, she saw them Ellen and Jo standing right were she needed to go, she took a deep breath and hoped they wouldn’t notice her, hope wasn’t on her side that day she guessed.   
“Sophie?” Jo asked, Sophie froze and spun around, shock on her face “I knew it was you what the fuck? You’re dead!” Jo shouted Ellen grabbed her daughter’s arm before she could jump the poor pregnant girl.   
“Please keep your voice down, Jo I’ll explain but you can’t tell Dean or Sam or Cas or anyone understand? They can’t know”. Sophie looked around them expecting to see them standing there arms crossed anger over there features and Dean asking for a divorce.   
“We can’t keep this a secret forever Sophie, but we will hear you out where are you staying?” Ellen asked her.   
“The Briarwood apartments number 8b”. They nodded and Sophie ran off to go get what she needed and left in a hurry.   
A few hours later there was a knock at the door and for a second Sophie hoped it was Dean or Sam or any of the Winchester’s come to yell at her but when she opened it, it was just the Harvelle’s she invited them inside and explained everything, from Pamela’s vision, to the potion that would fake her death. They listened to everything quietly and offered no judgement which Sophie was grateful for.   
“Why don’t you want the Winchesters to know if you killed Lilith? Don’t you miss them?” Jo asked with a touch of anger.   
“Of course I miss them I miss you all but they would hate me, I made them think I was dead for a month and a half they’ll never want to see me”. Sophie said looking at her hands.   
Ellen shook her head and sat closer to Sophie wrapping her arms around her in a vice tight hug. “Sophie they miss you so much there’s no way they could hate you, but you need to tell them, before they get new lives”. With that Ellen and Jo left and Sophie was alone, Ellen’s words ringing in her ears.   
“Okay that’s it, we are calling an intervention”. John said pulling the book from Sam, the bottle from Dean and dragging Castiel into the Living Room Gabriel and Michael guarded the door so they couldn’t leave and Lucifer stood guard over John, Mary and Bobby. “You guys either talk about what happened or we take Johnathan and we all leave.” John crossed his arms and glared at Dean. Dean sighed and threw his hands up.   
“What’s to talk about Dad? Huh? How Hellhounds ripped apart the one person I loved and left me with nothing?” Dean yelled. Sam stood up with confusion all over his face.   
“Hellhounds? Dean Sophie burned to death”. Sam said slowly know it was Castiel’s turn to speak up.   
“No it wasn’t Hellhounds or burning to death Lilith made her implode, you both are crazy”. Castiel said and that’s when all the pieces fit together. The vial in Sophie’s hand when Castiel talked to her, the sad smile on her face when Dean told her they would always be together. Sam knew something was off, he couldn’t even go near the fireplace when it was on without getting flash backs of her burning flesh but Dean was fine, Dean couldn’t even go near Gabriel’s dog in his apartment, but Sam lived in the same place, Castiel couldn’t even handle light in his room but the others could.   
They all realized the same thing together, Sophie was still alive somewhere, hiding or running from something, they needed to find her and find her quick.


	26. Happy Little Family with A Happy Little Life

Another day and Sophie was yelling at her neighbor again at 3:00 in the morning, was it really necessary to play your music that loud at this time of night? Every night? She didn’t think so, giving up she walked into her tiny kitchen and got a glass of water with a sigh. Her phone began buzzing on the nightstand and she answered it slowly, it was Ellen and Jo.   
“Hello?” Sophie said.   
“We have a problem, if you still don’t want to see the Winchesters”. Ellen said quickly, Sophie froze, they had told them after she asked them not to.   
“You told them”. She said bitterly.   
“No we didn’t they just left our house, told us that they figured out you were still alive by the way they saw you die, and I may have confirmed it but I didn’t give an address Sophie I swear”. Jo said, Sophie nodded and paced the room.   
“Okay, I’m not worried, finding me might be a little hard in a few mintues”. Sophie hung up the phone and stomped on it, she began to pack her bags, until there was a knock on the door.   
“Come on Soph we know you’re in there open up”. Sam said Sophie froze, she saw the top of Castiel’s head walking by the house and cursed silently.   
She grabbed her gun and stayed put a loud crash alerted her that the door had been kicked down and before she knew it Dean was standing in front of her they faced off gun against gun. Sophie gulped, her hands shook.   
“You need to forget you saw me”. She told them with a slight quiver. She pulled the hammer down and aimed.   
“Sophie we aren’t going to hurt you, and whatever your hiding from if its Lilith or anything else we can figure it out”. Castiel told her.   
“That’s not it! I killed Lilith months ago, its not that I don’t want to see you, you don’t want to see me!” Sophie told them, she was suddenly feeling sick but she choked it down.   
“You think we don’t want to see you? That we’ll be mad at you? Soph we don’t hate you, you needed Lilith to think you were dead, she never would’ve let us leave if you were still around no one blames you baby I promise”. Dean told her, putting his gun down and moving closer to Sophie grabbing the gun from her and handing it off to Sam, he wrapped his strong arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.   
A day later saw Sophie and Dean walking down the beach in Texas hand in hand, smiling like idiots. The small family consisting of Castiel, Sophie, Dean, and Johnny decided to take a break and relax. Castiel was watching Johnathan at the hotel they were staying at, and Sophie and Dean were talking about what they should do know that Metatron and Lilith were done for.   
“We need to worry about our family now, and the child on the way”. Dean told her sitting in the sand and pulling Sophie down in front of him they faced the sea and watched together as the sunset.   
“We also need to talk about what you saw Dean, when you thought I died, you’ve died in so many ways and Chuck told me that the potion would make you guys see the death you fear and think of the most. You told me you stopped thinking about Hell a long time ago”. Sophie told him leaning back and relaxing in his embrace.   
Dean sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head, before burying his head in her shoulder blade. He took a deep breath before beginning. “I did stop thinking of Hell, I never stopped thinking about the Hellhounds, how their teeth felt against my skin, what it felt like when they tore me apart, that’s never left me”. Dean thought for a while before continuing. “You didn’t actually feel any of that right?” Dean asked her frantically.   
“No, the stuff put me to sleep, I was asleep the whole time although it did feel like I had been drinking for years and just then came down when I woke up”. Sophie told her loving husband, he sighed in relief and tightened his arms around her.   
“I love you more than you’ll ever guess my sweet beautiful angelic wife”. Dean told her, she blushed, she hated being reminded of the small part of her that still held Grace, the part that allowed her to be able to fight like an angel, she was torn between hating it and loving it.   
“I love you too my handsome, strong, and sexy husband”. She turned around to peck his lips and got up running away from him playfully she spun around and stuck her tongue out “First one back to the boardwalk is a rotten egg”. She sprinted away and Dean yelled at her that it wasn’t fair. “Yeah well this isn’t the city bus handsome”. She called back.   
The day at the beach is something they will remember for the rest of their lives, something that she will always cherish, she could never ask for more of a happy and beautiful life, with Castiel, Dean, her son, and the small child growing inside her Sophie could never be happier and they would start the future together with smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not quite the end!! There will be one more chapter and then I need y'alls opinions of if i should a sequel, leave me a comment and tell me what you think!!!


	27. Nothing Ever Really Ends

10 years later (Ages: Sophie Winchester, 37. Dean Winchester, 46. Sam Winchester 42. Johnathan Winchester 11. Liliana 10)   
Months after Sophie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Liliana Caeli Novak-Winchester after Castiel’s vessel and Sophie’s last name, it was a symbol of the their unity. She was the brightest little girl, she had Castiel’s hair, and Sophie’s eyes, making her the most beautiful person Sophie had ever seen.   
Today was Liliana’s tenth birthday and everyone was decorating the Bunker with streamers and glitter. “Daddy, Daddy guess what Uncle Sam got me!” Tiny feet patted toward Dean and he spun around to see his daughter in all manners of the word running her dress flowing all around her and in her hands a geunia pig. “His name is Tater”. She said excitedily. Dean smiled at kissed her nose.   
“Go put him in his cage and wash your hands sweety make sure you tell Papa”. Dean said with a smile, knowing Cas would be so happy to see the small fluffy animal. Sophie walked into the room smiling at her daughter and Dean.   
She remembered back when the debate was if Dean should be Dad or Papa, the decision ended up being made for them, when she began to talk at age four which scared them, but she looked straight at Dean pointed and said “Daddy”. Ever since that’s what he’s been, Dean and Castiel shared the responblities of being Father’s and it was super adorable in Sophie’s eyes.   
They celebrated Liliana’s birthday with cake and games, that ended in Dean being dressed like a princess something Gabriel thought was amazing. It was after the festivities that everyone was shocked.   
Liliana was playing with her Gunia Pig and she asked Sophie if she could have more candy, when Sophie told her no, her eyes glowed faintly blue, and the glass behind Liliana shattered to pieces, everyone was silent. Even Liliana, sat in silence staring at everyone with wide eyes before she started to cry.   
“I’m sorry Mommy, I didn’t mean to”. She cried Sophie got up and wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her into her lap.   
“Its okay honey, calm down, your fine no ones mad just surprised”. Sophie told her rocking back and forth and looking at the angels in the room. She excepted Lucifer at least to have an answer but there was nothing but confusion in his features, Johnny slept in his lap worn out from the fun. No one could explain why she had been able to use angel powers, considering Sophie only had a little and Cas had borrowed Grace and barely enough at that.   
After putting the kids to bed Dean and Sophie looked at their tiny happy family and reflected on the last 14 or so years how happy they had been an how much they loved each other. They had never been as happy as they were right now and without a care in the world neither of them could help but wonder how long it would really last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to anyone who has gave me kudos, bookmarked, or commented on this story you all mean so much to me I never thought this story would have gotten this far and I am so glad it did becasue i met a great friend so a shout out to her Cucoo4Cas is the best writer ever go check out her stuff! Thank you Cucoo4Cas for helping me through writers block and my fear of writing smut you are so awesome


End file.
